War of the World
by Zeta Kizzy
Summary: Three kingdoms vie for control of the continent of Tenebris. Will two of the opposing kingdoms realize that two is better than one?
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned

**War of the World**

**Chapter 1: Orphaned**

* * *

12-year-old Bulma stared out of the window of the carriage she rode in. There was nothing to look at except the mountains of ice that seemed to stretch on and on. She had been riding for what seemed like years when it had only been perhaps a week. She was with her parents en route to Ostrum. They were the Royal Family of Zephyrus on their way to visit the holders of the Ice Throne.

"Mommy, why do they call it the Ice Throne?" Bulma asked suddenly, breaking the silence in the carriage.

Bellezza, the Queen of Zephyrus, smiled warmly at her only daughter. "Well, it is called the Ice Throne for a number of reasons. One is that the rulers of Ostrum are called the Colds. Another is that their kingdom is surrounded by ice and snow. In fact, they say it is so cold in Ostrum that even the throne is made of ice."

"A throne made of ice?" Bulma's blue eyes went from wide to narrow. "That sounds interesting. But why are we visiting the Colds? Baba says they're just power-hungry mongrels with no real respect for life."

Bellezza's eyes widened in surprise. She glared across the carriage at her husband. The king was choking on his laughter. "Brevia, it isn't funny. That is not how we should think of our... adversaries."

"Adversaries? That implies that they're bad people. Why are we visiting bad people?" Bulma asked.

Brevia, the king, cleared his throat. "I forgot how bright you are, Bulma dear. The Colds aren't a savory bunch as Baba elaborated on in so many words. However, it is better to be on good terms with them than to fight them," he said.

Bulma stared at her father for a moment. "Fight them? Why would they want to fight us? Are they interested in stealing the Throne of the Gale from us?"

"I should hope not, Bulma. The winds were not against us when we left," Brevia said.

"The winds only spoke of our journey, not our destination. Baba says one must look deeper into the winds to know the future. She says only few chosen ones have that power," Bulma said.

"_**BABA**_ says a lot, doesn't she?" Brevia intoned.

Bulma nodded. "She certainly does," she replied. She went back to looking out the window. "I miss my lessons. I was starting to get good."

"You can go back to playing _warrior princess_ when we get back. But for right now, you aren't to be seen with a weapon. I hear the two princes are all about fighting. However, they are much older than you. I will not have you rough-housing with them." Bellezza turned away from her daughter.

Bulma went back to staring outside the carriage window. They just seemed to be climbing an endless wall of snow. It was most disconcerting for her. She did not like the cold at all. She was a Daughter of the Gale. Baba, her caretaker, always told her that she was born under the blue moon. That meant the gods favored her. When the time came for her to reign, she would do great things. _I will be great. That's all I can be_, the princess thought as she drew shapes on the condensation of the window.

* * *

As the caravan came to the entrance to Palatium, the capital city in the kingdom of Ostrum, Bellezza dressed her daughter in a long blue coat. She tied the princess' long aqua locks up in a braid and pinned it atop her head. She placed a furry hat on Bulma's head and handed her a muffler.

"Really, Mommy? Do I have to wear all of this?" she asked.

Bellezza smiled at her daughter as she put on her own warm clothes. "You'll thank me as soon as the caravan comes to a stop and we have to get out of this warm, insulated carriage. Come." She gestured for Bulma to come closer. The princess did as Bellezza kneeled down to her level. There was a strange worry in her eyes. "Bulma..."

"What is it, Mommy?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her mother's serious face.

"I..."

"Bellezza, we're ready!" Brevia called from the front of the carriage. Bellezza sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead before standing. She walked ahead of Bulma, leaving the child staring there, confused. "Come along, Bulma!" Brevia motioned for his daughter to follow Bellezza.

The second Bulma stepped outside of the carriage, she felt as though she'd walked into a block of ice and held her face against it. She was now grateful for how much her mother had bundled her up in. She immediately took in her new surroundings. Besides the obvious mounds of snow, the roads were paved in something that looked like purple bricks. The houses were also made of the same material. The palace was a strange amalgamation of different shaded bricks. The roofs were all covered in snow with icicles hanging from them. As Bulma did a circle, she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Good evening, Brevia."

Bulma turned and stood between her parents. She watched the king, known as Frigus, approach him. Behind him were who she could only assume were the princes. It was not hard to see who was the older of the two. They both had pasty skin. Their lips seemed to be permanently blue, as if they were perpetually hypothermic. Bulma shuddered at the sight of them. Even if their bodies were fairly humanoid, they were simply... unattractive. She turned her eyes back to the towering King Frigus.

"I trust your trip through the pass was without incident?" Frigus asked her parents.

"Yes, Frigus. The guide you sent was most helpful. Although navigation is a specialty of my men, it is much harder to do when this close to the poles. The north is largely unexplored by the people of Zephyrus," Brevia said.

Frigus greeted Bellezza and kissed her hand. Then he looked down at Bulma. "My, aren't you a pretty young girl. Is this your first time experiencing the cold, princess?" Frigus asked Bulma.

She was not afraid of him, but he gave off nothing but bad vibes. Bulma was usually a pretty good judge of character. Behind Frigus' smile was something evil. The princess did not back away or cower from him, though. She simply nodded. "Though it is cold, I do believe the scenery is beautiful, sire."

"Such eloquence for one so young is hard to come by. I think I'll like you, princess. Frieza!" Frigus snapped his finger. Bulma looked past him. The smaller of the two princes came forward. He had very narrow eyes and a tuft of pinkish-white hair at the top of his head. His skin was so pale that he almost blended in with the terrain. He glowered down at Bulma as he stepped up beside his father. "Take the princess inside. Show her to her chambers and make sure she's comfortable."

"Am I to be a bloody servant now? I shouldn't have to look after this little brat. Make Cooler do it," Frieza complained. Frigus' pleasant expression dropped from his face as he glared at his son. Apparently, the look was all that was needed. Frieza sighed and looked back at Bulma. "Come on." He turned his back on her and started to walk away.

Bulma looked up at her parents. Bellezza nudged her forward softly and Bulma followed after the taller boy. She frowned as she noticed he was not going to slow his pace to allow her to catch up. Bulma walked faster. She fell into step beside him. He looked down at her, mildly disgusted and shook his head. They walked towards the large glass doors to the palace. _Glass? Why would they make the castle doors out of glass? It's so easy to break_. The princess got her answer when she saw how thick and heavy the doors were. It took several chains to even pull the giant doors open. Once they were open, Frieza sped through. Bulma almost had to jog to after him.

"Stupid girl," Frieza mumbled as they walked. He saw Bulma looking at her surroundings as they trekked through the castle.

"I'm not stupid. Just because you're older than me does not mean that you're smarter, either," Bulma said, almost as a second thought. She was still looking at the elaborate sculptures and paintings that adorned the wooden walls of the palace. The pictures were all of the royal ancestors. Every now and then there was a landscape painting. "Frieza, is it? How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen."

Bulma's head snapped towards him. "You're sixteen? But you're so... Never mind." She turned away and went back to looking at the walls. As they turned a corner, Bulma gasped as she saw a ghostly white figure standing near a window. The woman was wearing a long white gown that was little more than a thin piece of silk. Her dark violet hair was streaked with white. She had narrow eyes as well, but the other prince favored her more. "You're Queen Coryza," Bulma said as she stopped in front of the woman. The queen of Ostrum's beauty was known far and wide. She was more beautiful than Bulma had imagined.

Coryza's pink eyes narrowed at the young child before her. Then she smiled. Her smile was kind and very unlike Frigus'. However, Coryza's smile did not quite reach her eyes. "And you must be Princess Bulma of Zephyrus. Welcome to our kingdom, little one," she said. Her voice was smooth as the silk her dress was made out of. She looked at Frieza. "You may return to your father, Frieza." Her tone changed drastically when she spoke to her son.

"You can't order me around. You aren't my mother," Frieza said haughtily. That only earned him a hard slap across his face. He looked back at Coryza. "You... You struck me!"

"And I've half a mind to do it again if you do not heed my words. Go back to your father and make yourself useful to our guests. I will take care of the princess now." Coryza turned around without waiting for a response.

Bulma looked on as Frieza poked his lip out and then stormed away in the opposite direction. She watched him until she could no longer see him. "For a teenager, he sure is childish. I'm an only child and even I'm not that spoiled," she commented. She immediately realized she had spoken aloud and looked at Coryza. The queen was just chuckling as she was opening the door to a guest suite. "Forgive me. It was not polite of me to speak in such a way about the prince."

Coryza shook her head as she faced the princess again. "You merely made an observation, little one. And a correct one at that. Frieza is spoiled rotten and I blame every bit of that on Frigus. Follow me." She entered the room. Bulma trotted in after her. Her eyes widened at the luxurious room before her. "This is where you'll be staying for the fortnight. I hope it is to your liking."

The Zephyrean princess circled the suite she'd been given. Her suite back in Zephyrus was magnificent in its own right. What made this room she'd been given so stunning was how different it was from her own rooms. It was adorned in all white. The inside walls separating the suite's rooms were painted white. The doors were made of the same glass the big doors to the palace were made of. They weren't nearly as heavy though. The ceilings were high and brilliant chandeliers hung in each room. The furniture was definitely different from her rooms in Zephyrus. The couches and armchairs were covered in some sort of soft white fur. The end tables were made of glass and the dressers were made of mahogany.

"It's absolutely beautiful in here," Bulma said as she looked around the room. She began taking off her coat, muffler, and snow hat. She heard Coryza chuckle behind her as Bulma folded them neatly on one of the armchairs. "Did I do something wrong, Queen Coryza?"

Coryza immediately shook her head. "Not at all, Bulma. I'm just so pleased to see you have such wonderful manners. It is a welcome change from the unruly princes."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Frieza say you aren't his mother? You are the queen," Bulma inquired. Coryza's smile faltered and Bulma bowed her head. "I'm sorry. That is none of my business. I should not have brought it up."

"Slow down, little one. I do not mind you asking. Most people would not think to do it. You're right, I am the queen. However, " Coryza sat down on the furry couch and motioned for Bulma to sit next to her, "Frieza is not my son. Cooler is my only child. Frieza is Frigus' bastard, though you wouldn't know it the way he coddles the boy."

"If Frieza is a bastard, where is his mother?"

The Ostruman queen smiled. "You sure are the inquisitive one, aren't you? Her name was Tremere."

"Was?"

"Yes. _**WAS**_."

Bulma looked up at Coryza, directly into her pink eyes. "What happened to her?"

"After her son was born, I killed her. I walked up to her in court and twisted her neck." Coryza mimicked the hand motion. "I gave her a quick, clean death as opposed to having her head severed in a public execution." She looked down at Bulma. The princess seemed intrigued.

"You did it in court. I think that qualifies as a public execution, just less bloody." Bulma watched the queen chuckle at her observation. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"She slept with my husband and bore him a child. I can't very well _kill the king_ in a fit of anger, little one. However, I exacted my revenge well enough. That's not the worst of my sins, though. You needn't be afraid of me, child. I will not harm you," Coryza said. She stood up. "Well, I'll leave you and allow you to familiarize yourself with the room. See you at dinner, little one." She left through the entrance in a blur of white.

Bulma found the queen interesting. She seemed a good deal more genuine than the king. She did not feign her kindness. Bulma was surprised that she had so willingly told Bulma the story of how Frieza came to be and what happened to his mother. As far as Bulma knew, her father had never strayed from her mother. She was exceptionally good at reading people and her mother harbored no ill will towards her father. In fact, the worst fight they ever had involved what color drapes to put in their room.

Rising from the furry couch, the 12-year-old went inside the bedroom. Much like the couch and armchairs, the bed had a white fur pelt draped across the red sheets. The sheets of the bed were the only thing of color. The floor in this room was a white carpet that sank in when Bulma stepped on it. She took off her shoes as not to trek any dirt on the pristine floor. There was a balcony. Bulma headed over to it and slid the doors open. She stepped out onto the stone balcony and leaned over the rail. She was right above a snow-covered maze. She could see the kingdom just over the wall in the distance.

It did not take long for Bulma to realize that she did not have her coat on. With a shiver, she turned to go back inside when the cold wind blew towards her. The wind swirled around her body, whispering to her. Bulma squinted, trying to hear what the wind was telling her.

_Beware_, it howled before leaving her. Chilled to the bone, Bulma hurried back inside and shut the door.

"Beware? Beware of what?" she whispered.

* * *

During dinner that night, Bulma ate silently as her parents spoke with Frigus and Coryza. Bulma sat across from Cooler. She noticed how refined he seemed to be in comparison to his half-brother. He had yet to even acknowledge Bulma. She kept stealing glances his way, wondering if he would ever speak. He was definitely the better looking of the two brothers, which wasn't saying much. He favored Coryza much more than he favored his father. His eyes were darker than hers but he had the same violet hair.

"Is my face really that interesting to you, princess?" Cooler asked suddenly. He raised his eyes to look at Bulma. She was still looking him over. "Well?"

"I was just thinking about how little you look like your father and how much you look like your mother. I suppose that is a good thing, though." Bulma went back to her dinner of plum-covered pork and potatoes. "How old are you? Frieza told me he's sixteen. I don't believe him, though, or you'd look like Frieza. No offense, to his... highness."

Frieza looked up and glared at her. "Why you insolent little bitch!"

"Frieza!" Frigus yelled down the table. He shook his knife at his son. "Behave yourself and watch your mouth. Princes do not speak to ladies like that."

The pink-haired prince inhaled sharply through his nose. "Yes, Father," he said begrudgingly. He glared daggers at Bulma. The 12-year-old did not look fazed in the least. Instead, Cooler had himself a hearty chuckle at his half-brother's attitude. Frieza snapped his glare towards Cooler. "What are you laughing at?"

"I've never seen someone get under your skin so much." Cooler appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I amend that statement. Prince Vegeta from Saburra gets under your skin like no other. Seeing a 13-year-old get the best of you is nothing short of entertainment."

Bulma could see that Frieza was about to blow his top. Although Bulma had never met the prince of Saburra, she knew of him. From the stories she heard, he was quite the charmer, but not in a good way. People also said he was a born ruler and would one day be a conqueror of many lands. Baba believed otherwise, though. She told Bulma to make sure she befriended the Saburran prince no matter what. _I wonder why she would tell me to do that... Oh well. If Frieza hates him he must be a splendid person_, Bulma pondered.

"You never answered my question, Prince Cooler," she said. "Do you need me to repeat it?"

Cooler looked back at her. "I'm eighteen, Princess Bulma."

She smiled up at him. "You're old enough to become king."

"Yes," he cut a sly glance towards his mother, "I am."

"Pfft! Father would make me king before he made you king of anything. Only the Cold sit on the Ice Throne," Frieza said. Cooler looked back at him, frowning. Frieza simply ignored the glower. "You know it's true. Father thinks you're too soft to rule."

"It does not take a hard soul to be a king. What truly makes a monarch is their ability to lead. Anyone can give orders and have everything done just because they say so. Only the wise and cunning make good kings and queens. In order to lead, you must learn to follow. From the few hours I have been in your presence, I know that Prince Cooler would make a far better ruler of Ostrum than you." Bulma noticed it had gotten eerily quiet at the table as she spoke. She looked up from her plate to see that everyone was watching her.

Coryza raised an eyebrow at the princess. "How do you know this, little one?"

Bulma swallowed, wondering if she should reveal what she knew. She shrugged. "A feeling I have."

"I daresay our Bulma is wise beyond her years," Brevia said with a smile at his daughter. She smiled back and nodded at the compliment. "She's a student of the world already."

Coryza smirked. "That she most definitely is..."

* * *

The first week of the fortnight passed quickly for Bulma. She spent most of her time in the libraries of the palace. Only once did she venture out into the gardens only to discover they were covered in snow and ice. She did notice that there were plenty of ice sculptures, though. Since it was cold all year in Ostrum, the sculptures did not melt. They were all of the royal family and of great Ostruman warriors who once roamed the lands of the continent of Tenebris.

One thing Bulma discovered about the Ostruman palace was that it was filled with secret passageways. All the passageways lead to the outside in one way or another. Some would cross and could be used as shortcuts through the palace. With others, she could spy on the meetings and various activities going on in the palace.

On the tenth day of the Zephyrean excursion, Bulma was roaming the hallways of the castle and looking at all the artwork. Being an only child, she learned quickly to make her own fun. She noticed that she was soon in a part of the palace she had failed to explore her first week there. From her memory, she figured it was one of the towers, although it seemed very deserted for the most part. _This part doesn't look like anyone has been here for years_... She looked up the stairs that went towards the top of the tower. She took the first step and started to go all the way up. She noticed a small alcove a third of the way up. It was just big enough for her to fit in. After testing it out, she stepped out and continued upward.

It was a long trek to the top. When she got about halfway up, she heard noises coming from the top. It sounded as if someone was either calling for help or in pain. She quickened her pace to see if they were in need of assistance. The moment Bulma got to the door, she paused when she heard Cooler's voice behind it. She instead peeked through the crack. She covered her mouth to hide the gasp she heard.

While she had never seen to people in the actual act, Bulma knew what "procreating" was supposed to look like from the pictures in the science books back in Zephyrus. What Cooler was doing with some unidentified woman against a wall could definitely qualify as that. Bulma began to pull away when the woman through her head back. Her violet hair flew out of her face. Bulma gasped when she realized it was Coryza. Her hands immediately clapped over her mouth. She swore Coryza's eyes met hers before she turned away and ran back the way she came without stopping.

* * *

After finishing, Cooler stepped away from his mother and fixed himself up. "How much longer do I have to wait? Each day Father tries to grow closer and closer to these Zephyreans when he should be trying to intimidate them. Their people are weak; talking of wind gods and such. The only gods are people who take matters into their own hands," he said. He sounded irritated with the whole situation.

"Really now?" Coryza fixed her white dress back on her. "Likening yourself to a god is a precarious position, Cooler. Thinking you cannot be defeated is something that you should let only your opponents and subordinates believe. Knowing your limits is a very essential in conquering your foes. Hubris can often lead to defeat."

It was almost common knowledge that although Cooler was the firstborn and rightful heir, Frigus intended to pass the throne to Frieza. The fact that Frieza was a bastard held no merit in Frigus' eyes. Coryza refused to let that happen. She would sooner kill her own husband than have someone not of her noble blood sitting on the throne.

Cooler grunted his assent. He ran a hand through his purple hair. "What about that little girl? She's far too smart for her own good." He looked at Coryza. He noticed the disapproving eye she was giving him. "What?"

"She's a child, Cooler."

"She could grow up to be a nuisance."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little girl. She may talk a big game, but that little girl is no more a threat to you than I am." Coryza turned her eyes to the door. "She may be of some use to us one day. Not just anyone can sit upon the Throne of the Gale. From what I hear, even Brevia does not sit upon it."

Cooler appeared confused for a moment. "But he's the king of Zephyrus. Why wouldn't he sit on the throne?"

Coryza shrugged. "There's some sort of legend that says only those worthy may sit upon it. Brevia may be king, but he is not worthy of the seat. Come or we will be late for supper. Tonight, we will stake our claim."

* * *

Bulma pulled the hidden door in her room open. She stepped inside her room and pushed the heavy block of stone shut. She kept trying to get what she'd seen out of her mind, but all she seemed to remember was Coryza's cold eyes meeting hers. She paced back and forth for a moment. _Should I tell someone this? Should I tell King Frigus? No, he'll just think I'm crazy_, she thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. Bulma immediately sat on her bed as it opened.

Bellezza peeked her head inside. She smiled at her daughter. "I've been looking for you. I thought you were in the gardens. I see I was wrong." Bellezza walked up to Bulma and kneeled before her. She looked her directly in the eyes. "I want you to stay here tonight. I'll see that your dinner is brought to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bulma stared worriedly back at her mother.

"Nothing, darling. There's just going to be a lot of grown-up talk going on and I don't want your little ears to hear such language." Bellezza lightly tugged Bulma's ears. "Don't worry. It's just for tonight."

The little princess nodded slowly. Her mother kissed her forehead and then left the room. Bulma moved to her bed and sat down. She would see what the big commotion was about. All she had to do was remember the way to the dining room using the secret passages.

Bellezza met up with Brevia outside Bulma's room. She walked towards him and took his arm. They began the trek to the dining room. Brevia glanced at his wife out of the side of his eye. "Why do you look as if you are going to your death, Belle?

Bellezza smirked and looked at Brevia. "No reason, love."

* * *

Bulma awoke in her room about two hours later. The palace was silent. She had fallen asleep waiting for someone to bring her dinner. Sighing, she left the bedroom and headed for the exit to the suite. Before she could open the door, someone grabbed her from behind. She fought hard in their arms, screaming into the hand clamped over her mouth.

"Princess, calm yourself," a serious yet soft voice whispered in her ear. When she stopped thrashing about, the person released her slowly and turned her around. Bulma stared in the darkness at someone she knew to be part of the Praestes, the protectors of the Royal Family of Zephryrus. They were never seen, but people knew they were always watching. The member of the Praestes before Bulma was dressed in all white, blending in with their surroundings. His face was covered and only his dark brown eyes were visible. "Get your warm clothes on quickly, your majesty. You are in danger. We must get you back to Zephyrus."

"Danger? What do you mean? Where are my parents?" Bulma fired off multiple questions in succession.

"Please, princess. I do not have time to disclose all the information. I am simply following the orders of Queen Bellezza. Do not tarry. We must be on our way," the man said. Bulma nodded slowly and did as she was told. The Praestes were sworn protectors of the Royal Family. She had no reason not to trust him.

When she was dressed, the man bowed respectfully to her and popped her on the side of her neck. Bulma fell into his arms, unconscious. He hauled her onto his back, wrapped her in a blanket, and took off out of the balcony into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrior Queen

**AN:** _Every time I start writing something I think is an awesome idea, I post it and someone points out that it sounds like something that's already been written. A review of the first chapter mentioned something about a Game of Thrones. Now, I had not the slightest idea what that was outside of commercials for some DVD set of a tv show. So, I did a little digging via TV Tropes (you can waste 6 hours on that site easily). My thoughts after getting a rundown of the plot: DAMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE COME UP WITH THE GOOD IDEAS BEFORE ME? Seems like this series has been around for awhile (the books at least). And yes, I live under a rock in my own little world. I'm thinking about scrapping this and just starting over with another story. But damnit, I put a lot of thought into this! I don't mind re-working some stuff but for now this is it. I don't write with an outline; just whatever pops up into my head at the moment. So that shouldn't be too hard. I'm sorry if this comes off as plagiarized, but I promise everything is purely coincidental to something some guy who's probably old enough to be my father wrote back in the 90s._

* * *

**War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 2: The Warrior Queen**

* * *

**4 Years Later...**

Vegeta of Saburra possessed many virtues. Alas, among these virtues was not patience. He hated waiting. If he, a member of royalty, made it a point to be punctual he did not see why other high-ranking officials thought punctuality was a myth. _Old assholes couldn't tell time if they themselves were a clock. Stupid pissants_. The prince noticed his mother coming towards him. She was dressed in the traditional yellow of a widow. Vegeta immediately lowered his head as she approached.

Queen Serori of Saburra did not look like a queen. She looked very much like a normal housewife. With short, dark brown mousy hair and eyes that seemed too big for her face, she was hardly glamorous. However, the King of Saburra had fallen in love with her despite her aesthetic shortcomings. She made up for her lack of beauty with a sharp tongue and quick wit. The woman touched her son's chin and lifted it. She ran a hand through his dark hair that refused to be tamed. "You should never bow to someone that is your subordinate," she said.

"You are not my subordinate."

"You will be king in a few moments. I'm surprised you are here first, though. Where is the rest of the council?" Serori looked around her. "We agreed to do this coronation without all the fanfare and they're late for it. And I am no longer queen. My official title after your crowning will be Queen Dowager."

Vegeta raised a dark eyebrow. "Queen Dowager? You might as well remain Queen. I don't plan on taking one of my own." He almost cracked a smile at his mother's stern glare. "Mother, your attempt to look frightening has gone horribly awry. You look like you're having a painful bowel movement."

Serori's thin lips pressed together in a line. "And just how do you plan on carrying on your line without a wife, Vegeta?"

"When the time is right, I'll sire a child with a woman. But I will not have a woman harping in my ear for the rest of my days. I also won't have that damn harem remain in existence. The first chance I get I'm getting rid of all those wenches and turning that place into something useful; like a training facility of some sort. That should give the army in Regia something productive to do instead of getting drunk and fucking whores."

"Ever the fighter, eh? Just to let you know, I do not approve of such an arrangement." Serori cleared her throat. "There's always that young girl that's already ruling in Zephyrus..."

Vegeta glared at his mother as if she'd said something offensive. "The one they call the _Child Queen_? Mother, don't make me laugh."

"She is also called the _Warrior Queen_, Vegeta. She has ruled since she was a child."

"And why is that? Because her parents were foolish enough to attempt forming civil relations with the Colds," Vegeta shot back.

"That is not a fair observation. From what I heard, Frigus had every intention of forming an alliance with them. It was Coryza's scheming that had them killed. They simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, someone had enough forethought to get that child away. She's managed to keep Coryza's men at bay for four years without a king's help," the Queen dowager said.

Vegeta snorted as he saw the rest of the council entering the throne room. "I suppose that means she's doing something right. That or she's a mere figurehead and there are men behind her who do the dirty work." Serori shook her head. "What?"

"She fights her own battles, literally and figuratively. I'm not asking anything of you, Vegeta. I just don't want you to end up like your foolish father: with your head as a trophy for Frieza." There was a certain sadness in her voice.

"Father was a fool who allowed himself to be defeated by a novice in battle. Only an idiot would believe there is ever any honor in war. The Colds do not. Why should we?" Vegeta glanced away from his mother's hardened face. Vegeta had never been very close with his father. They fought more than spoke civilly to one another; especially when Vegeta had become old enough to question his policies. "Let's hurry and get this over with."

"As you wish," Serori said.

While the private coronation ceremony took place, Vegeta thought over what his mother had said about the Zephyrean queen. He had only seen the girl once when their ages were still in the single-digits. He remembered thinking she was rather small for her age and had a peculiar hair color. At least from a Saburran's standpoint, where everyone had dark hair in Saburra, it was an odd color. _Mother is talking nonsense. I don't intend on ever marrying, especially not some simple queen who probably gets pushed around by her own council. I have bigger plans than forming an alliance with a brat_.

* * *

A masked girl jumped back. She immediately blocked the onslaught of her opponent with the much smaller sword she held. Her opponent wielded a claymore while she only wielded a dagger. Even though the claymore was easily more than half of her opponent's size, she swung it easily. On the defensive and not liking it, the masked girl stepped back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared behind her opponent and kicked them in the back, sending them flying forward.

"Damnit, Chichi! That's not fair!"

Chichi, the masked girl, simply shrugged. She walked towards her opponent and held out her hand to help her up. "Battle is unpredictable, my queen. You cannot expect everyone you battle to fight _fair_."

Bulma took Chichi's hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and sighed. "Well, I guess that's it for today," she said.

"Then I will take my leave, my queen." Chichi stepped back with a bow. Before Bulma could protest, she disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Bulma frowned, knowing that Chichi was not really going anywhere. She followed Bulma around from dawn until dusk. Bulma was not even completely sure if Chichi ever slept. Perhaps she had another bodyguard that took over while Chichi slept...

Bulma began to walk back towards the castle in the main city of Zephyrus. The city itself was known as Sirocco. In the center sat the palace and seat of Zephyrus. Bulma walked through the training grounds and barracks of her army. She would smile at all those who greeted and bowed to her. She was adored by all who lived in her dominion. Though still very young in years, Bulma was wise beyond them.

When she made it to the castle doors, a small woman in all black waited for her. She had a no-nonsense look about her, with scraggly pink hair and a wrinkled face set into a frown. Bulma smiled at her as she passed. "Morning, Baba."

Baba turned and followed the young queen inside the palace. "You're in good spirits this morning, Your Grace," the old woman croaked.

"Baba, how many times must we go through this? You don't have to call me that. You've been my teacher and caretaker since I was a girl. It's bad enough that I can't break Chichi of it. I don't need it coming from you as well," Bulma said as they headed back to her chambers.

"Forgive me, Bulma. Old habits die hard," she said. When they arrived at the royal chambers, Bulma immediately began to strip off her training attire. Baba sighed as the teenage queen left a trail of clothing as she headed to her bath. Bulma's chambermaids had already drawn her a bath and she simply stepped into it. Baba came in the bathroom, sighing. "I seem to have forgotten to teach you basic housekeeping, though."

Bulma laughed as she let her hair down. She lay back in the large tub, getting her long blue tresses wet. When she sat up, one of the maids began to work on washing her hair. Bulma picked up a blue lavender petal and looked at it. "I like a bit of disorder. My room is the only place I'm allowed to be slob, so I'll take full advantage of it," she said.

Baba sat down on the vanity seat in the bathroom. "Cleanliness is looked upon with favor by the gods, Bulma."

"Well, I think the gods will forgive the minor infraction of keeping my room a mess. After all, I always say my prayers and am a good and just queen. My people adore me. Later today I'm sending relief to the outer farms near the border. I hear the harvest was not as plentiful this year," she said.

"You are indeed a just queen, Bulma. Your parents would be proud. You are very much like your mother. Of course, Queen Bellezza didn't carry on in battlefields and such..."

Bulma's expression soured at the mention of her mother. She could not remember much about the day she was whisked away from Ostrum and back to Zephyrus at what had to be record speed. She knew she was missing something, though. Since arriving back in Zephyrus, news of her parents' demise followed. She was made a queen by the next month. "I only battle because the Ostrumans do not seem to realize that Zephyrean land is not their own. There is no king, so I must be both commander and lady."

"And you've done a great job at it. They don't call you the _Warrior Queen_ for nothing."

"They also call me the _Child Queen_." Bulma dunked her head underwater to get the suds out. "At least, that's what I hear the Ostrumans call me."

Baba nodded slowly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a furry white animal with crawled inside the bathroom. "Goodness! This beast is getting too big for this palace! I do wish you'd get rid of it."

"Get rid of Bella? Are you insane, Baba? Besides, she's still a kit," Bulma said. She held her hand outside of the tub. Bella was a vulpes; an animal that resembled a fox right down to the narrow eyes and pointy ears. Bella's ears were far larger than a normal fox's ears, though. Although she was still a kit, she was easily the size of a full-grown fox. Bella also grew extremely fast. The animal wranglers told Bulma that Bella would be fully grown in as little as six months. It had already been three. "I can't wait to see how big she'll get. I've never seen an adult vulpes."

Baba cringed at the sight of the animal as she curled up next to the bathtub. "I doubt anyone has in the last fifty years. They were thought to be extinct. This thing will grow to be vicious and untamable. "

Bulma climbed out of the tub, patting Bella's head as a chambermaid wrapped her in a towel. Baba rose from her seat to let Bulma have it. Her chambermaids began to comb and braid her damp hair. "That's the plan. I want Bella to be as vicious as possible. She will obey only me. She'll make the perfect protector."

"Well, I do not approve, Bulma."

"That is duly noted, Baba. Now tell me more about the Ostrumans who assail my borders. Is it Coryza's men?"

Baba shook her head. "No. It seems she sends word of a proposal from her son."

"Proposal?" Bulma turned her head to look at Baba. "What kind of proposal? Surely not one of marriage."

"That is the proposal. She says she will put an end to the fighting if you will marry her son Cooler. You can retain your title as Queen of Zephyrus, but the country will be Ostruman land," Baba said with a sigh. She almost laughed at the horrified face of Bulma. The young queen stood up and rushed from the room as her chambermaid finished the elaborate hairstyle on her head. "I take it this offer does not sit well with you."

"The hell it doesn't! Those animals slew my parents and they dare ask for my hand in _**MARRIAGE**_? I'd sooner carve out my own heart and sacrifice it to Menipi! The nerve of those bastards!" Bulma turned away from Baba as she put on her tunic, but she did not miss Baba's amused look at the mention of the wind god. "When will they arrive in Sirocco?"

"I am told they are a day's journey from the capital."

Bulma nodded. "I must seek council from my generals. Call them to the throne room in ten minutes. First, I'm going to the garden." She left the room without waiting for an answer from Baba.

The old woman watched the young queen walk out of her chambers. _I've taught her well. She really is set up to do great things_. Baba turned to look out the windows. She could see the sun shining on the sea. _However, I fear a hard test is coming. She will need help_. She left the chambers as well to seek out the generals of the Zephyrean army.

* * *

Bulma stormed towards the gardens of the palace. Every now and then, a servant or soldier would pass her and salute her. She gave her usual smile and nod but did not slow her step. When she reached the golden doors that led to the gardens, she placed both hands on them and took a deep breath. She pushed the doors open and entered alone. _Or as alone as _alone_ gets_, she thought. She knew a member of the Praestes was still following her. She was never truly alone.

The queen came to a large bush of lavender. She knelt down before it and dusted off the plaque just beneath it. The plaque read two names: _Brevia_ and _Bellezza_. The queen sighed as she looked down at their names. She was told that a mutiny had taken place the very night she was rushed from the palace in Ostrum. Coryza was said to have stabbed the king in the back, figuratively and literally. Cooler was said to have slain both her parents by beheading her father and slitting her mother's throat. Those were just rumors. Whether they held any truth to them was a mystery to Bulma. All she knew now was that her parents and Frigus were dead and that Cooler now sat upon the Ice Throne.

"I've kept them at bay since I was a kid. There's no reason why I can't keep at it. Those snakes will never have my land or my people," Bulma said quietly. She did not flinch when she felt the soft fur of Bella rub up against her. Naturally, the kit had been named for her mother; the name only her father called the slain queen. Bulma smiled and scratched the kit's ears. "I do believe you may be sent to me by her. Mother always knew I wanted a pet of my own like normal children."

Bulma stood up and turned to leave the garden. Bella followed closely beside her. It took her about ten minutes to get to the other side of the palace. She came to the large wooden doors that lead to the throne room. Two soldiers guarding the door bowed to her and opened the doors. Bulma entered to see all her men sitting at the table just below the dais where the throne sat.

The Throne of the Gale was made of marble. It had curved horns sticking out around the back and armrests. The seat itself did not look in the least bit comfortable. It was said that only those worthy of the throne would feel comfortable sitting in such a chair. Those who were not would be cut by the horns and prongs sticking out from it. Bulma had never tried sitting in it, even though her men told her she should at least try. She was convinced she was not worthy. Instead, she sat on a smaller throne slightly below it.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace," one of her generals said. He was an old man named Roshi. Lecherous and perverse though he was, Roshi was as loyal to the throne as the next person. He had always kept Bulma in high regard and advised her the most when she was young. She owed most of what she knew on warfare from this wise old man.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Let's get right down to it." Bulma got comfortable in her throne and took a deep breath. "Baba has informed me that some of Coryza's men are on their way here with a proposal from the Colds themselves."

"On their way to Sirocco?" a small one named Krillyn asked. Bulma nodded. "For them not to send a messenger pigeon, it must be something they don't want intercepted."

"Well, Baba's spies managed to get something out of them," Bulma said happily.

A soft chuckle came from a blue-eyed, raven-haired man at the far end of the table. Everyone looked at him. He was only slightly older than Bulma and had come up relatively quickly through the ranks of the Zephyrean army. "Baba's spies are a crafty bunch. Is this information trustworthy?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Of course, it is Juuna. Why wouldn't it be?" She did not want to tell him that his own twin sister, Juu, was a member of Baba's spy troupe. Spies must remain a mystery to even her most trusted men. "How we came upon the information doesn't matter. What does matter is the information itself."

"And what's that?" Yamcha, a knight a few years older than her, asked as he inspected his pocket dagger.

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sir Yamcha, this proposal is an offer of peace on the condition that I marry Cooler. Apparently, I get to keep my title and kingdom, but Zephyrus will still be annexed land to Ostrum. Of course, I fully intend to tell the messengers where Cooler can shove his proposal when they get here."

Roshi nodded his head. "As you should. That family is nothing more than mongrels. You recently heard about what the bastard did to King Vegeta?" he asked. Bulma shook her head. She only knew of King Vegeta, but she had never met the man. "Well, they say the bastard killed him in a duel. The Saburran had already won by the rules of the fight, but the bastard stabbed him in the back."

"That seems to be a common theme among the Colds; backstabbing. I wonder how long before they start doing the same to one another," Krillyn said airily.

"Their blood seemingly runs thicker than water. Cooler had the chance to get rid of the bastard..."

"Stop calling him that," Bulma snapped.

Roshi nodded. "My apologies, Your Grace. I did not mean to offend you. Cooler had the chance to kill Frieza years ago. I guess he thought his half-brother would be of better use to him. The young man has a penchant for battle like no other I've seen."

"He has yet to see our queen in battle." Juuna smiled at Bulma.

"You flatter me, Juuna. I am in no rush to battle Frieza, though. Slow and steady wins the race." Bulma began to rise when Yamcha cleared his throat. "What is it, Yamcha?"

"Baba told us to bring up the subject of... marriage with you. You don't plan on getting betrothed to anyone soon, do you?" he asked.

Bulma mentally threw curses Baba's way. She raised her eyes to see the old woman standing near the door of the throne room with a wry smile on her face. Bulma looked back at her knights and generals. "Gentlemen, I'm 16. Is this marriage talk really appropriate? Besides, who would I marry? Certainly not one of you. When and if I marry, it will be for procreation purposes only. I don't think I have it in my heart to love another." She stood up to leave. All the men stood and bowed, mumbling "Your Grace" as Bulma passed them.

* * *

"Do you honestly believe she'll even consider that ridiculous pitch? It's completely ludicrous," Frieza said as he watched his half-brother pace. Cooler ignored him for the moment. "Even if she is a simple female, she probably has standards for that kind of thing." Frieza's last words earned him a punch in the face. Thus began a tussle between the brothers.

Coryza sighed. She sat on the Ice Throne. Although her son was technically king, she still called all the shots. To her, Cooler was just a figurehead. "Enough of your foolish bickering!" she yelled. Cooler pushed Frieza away from him and faced his mother. Frieza scowled at him, rubbing his bruising cheek. "Now, we all know that the Child Queen will most likely refuse this offer. That goes without saying. You _**DID**_ behead her father and slit her mother's throat." Coryza raised a disapproving eyebrow at Cooler.

"And I was just supposed to let them live after witnessing the mutiny? Any sane man would've gotten rid of any loose ends. That Zephyrean brat is just lucky she managed to escape before I got to her," Cooler spat back at her.

"That isn't the point, Cooler. We'll see how she responds and wait. For now, I want to concentrate on the Saburrans. Thanks to Frieza's _honorable_ ways, the elder Vegeta is dead. While that is definitely a positive outcome, we've only traded one Vegeta for another. This one will not be so easily tricked or defeated," Coryza said.

Frieza snorted. "Why not? All Saburrans love to fight like animals. They don't even wear proper armor. Fighting with nothing but their sword?"

"They say that in ancient times, Saburran warriors fought in the buff. Consider yourself lucky you did not witness such a thing from the king," Cooler said slyly.

Coryza rolled her eyes. "Once again, missing the point. If I recall correctly, the Saburrans do not use armor as it would only slow them down. King Vegeta certainly had you beaten before you stabbed him in the back. They are more than a match for any seasoned warrior, armor or not. Hubris is not becoming on someone who begged for his life," she said, narrowing her eyes at Frieza.

_I was hoping that wouldn't leave the battlefield, as I instructed_, Frieza thought angrily. He had begged King Vegeta to spare him and the man had begrudgingly done so while muttering things about children playing war. As the king turned his back, Frieza had pounced, stabbing him with a hidden dagger.

"Regardless of the way it was done, the king is dead. What makes his son any more of a danger to us than he was?" Cooler asked.

"He now has something in common with the Child Queen."

* * *

Vegeta entered his chambers and tossed his new crown to a chair. The thing was made much like the Terran Throne; like a thorn bush. It was made as such because like the Throne of the Gale, only those worthy could sit upon it. Vegeta thought it a load of rubbish. He had no interest of ever sitting on a throne. His place was on the battlefield. Now that he was king, he would fight the war how it should have been fought from the beginning.

A low rumbling noise was heard as Vegeta walked further into his room. He whistled and a large animal bounded towards him. He whistled again and the beast stopped a mere two feet before knocking Vegeta over, sitting on its hind legs. Vegeta lowered his hand and the animal lowered its head, allowing Vegeta to scratch its ears. Vegeta pulled back and grunted. The beast moved away from its master and went to a large pallet across the room. No sooner had it sat then the door to Vegeta's chambers swung open. The beast was attacking before the intruder realized it.

"Kakarrot, if you continue to enter without making yourself known this will always happen," Vegeta said. He turned to see Kakarrot wrestling with the furry beast on the floor. "Heel, Ponos." The beast backed away from Kakarrot and went back to its pallet.

Kakarrot, Vegeta's childhood friend, got to his feet and dusted himself off. "That thing is getting too big for this room. A canis isn't supposed to be cooped up like this."

"Mother will not have him roaming about the palace without me. She says something about me being the only one to control him. He isn't that dangerous." Vegeta looked at the canis named Ponos. A canis was similar to a wolf, but bigger. They were known to get as big as a full-grown standing grizzly bear. Like a vulpes, they were thought to be extinct. As luck would have it, Vegeta happened to stumble across the pup in the Gran Bosque. "Mother thinks I should make nice with the Zephyrean queen."

Kakarrot shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Zephyrus is just as antagonized by the Colds as Saburra is. Wouldn't it be beneficial to start some sort of alliance with them? Two armies are better than one," he said.

"An army led by a woman." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "Besides her queer hair color, I remember nothing about the Zephyrean princess. Well, she's a queen now."

"I hear she's formidable on the field. She has not lost a battle yet." Kakarrot smiled goofily at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "They also say she's very beautiful. That doesn't make her any more appealing. I don't need an ally in such a weak people as the Zephyreans."

"Vegeta, you aren't going to win this battle on your own. Even my father says it's impossible. Ostrum has more resources and armies. Plus, they have the land on their side. Storming Palatium alone would be suicide for all involved."

"I hate it when you make sense, Kakarrot. However, I don't ever plan to go to Palatium except to kill that evil bitch Coryza. I'll do away with her after I've gotten her stupid sons out of the way."

Kakarrot appeared appalled at Vegeta's plan. "You'd kill a woman?"

"I would kill a child if it served my purpose, Kakarrot."

"I thought you had standards."

"I do have my standards." Vegeta raised his right hand, holding up his fingers. "I won't hit a woman unprovoked. If she's attacking me with a battle axe with the intention of taking my head off, believe I will attack back with Nex and slice her in two. I won't kill children unless it serves my purpose. If I have wronged them in a way, like slaying their family, then I will kill the child. I will not keep them around. Children have excellent memories. Babies are a different story. I won't kill a baby as they've yet to learn or understand anything."

Kakarrot shook his head. "You're so cynical, Vegeta."

"No. I'm realistic. Look at the Zephyrean queen. Coryza killed her parents when she was just a child and now she stands against them." Vegeta smirked. "They should've killed the child."

* * *

Bulma sat in her throne with her crown atop her head. The Zephyrean queen's crown was a peculiar thing. It was more of a headdress than anything. It was a chain maille made of pearls and gold. A large sapphire hung from it on her forehead. She wore a sapphire-colored tunic to match it. Baba stood silently to her left. Her generals milled about below her, talking amongst themselves.

Baba noticed the stiffness in Bulma's posture. "Relax, Bulma. It is not as if you haven't had to deal with messengers before," she said in a low voice.

"Yes. But those messengers also didn't come to deliver news such as _marry me or die_." The young queen quieted as the door to her throne room opened. She looked down at her men and saw they had already noticed the new presence. "Allow him to come forth."

The messenger was a tall, haughty individual. He looked for all the world as though he were above and beyond his meager station. Bulma noticed the way he eyed her men as he passed. She regrettably noticed the way he eyed her as well. He came to a stop at the bottom of steps to her dais and bowed his head. "Your Grace."

Bulma took a deep breath. "What message to do you bring from your masters?" she asked.

"The King of Ostrum has asked for peace between our realms."

"By peace, you mean he wants to wed me," Bulma stated. The messenger paused but nodded slowly. "I probably already know the answer to this but humor me, messenger. What will happen to Zephyrus once this proposed marriage is done?"

"King Cooler says you may keep your title and status as queen, but your allegiance will be to the Ice Throne. No more harm will come to your people. No more war." The messenger smiled at Bulma.

The young queen rose from her seat and began descending the steps. "Tell me, messenger. Do you honestly believe that your _King Cooler_ will just marry me and leave my people be? Do you think that my submission is all he wants?" she asked as she came within a few feet of him. "Do you really believe that?"

The messenger appeared confused for a moment. Then he nodded eagerly. "Of course, Your Grace. Why wouldn't he be honest in his proposal? Marriage is a very serious step in a man's life."

"It is. However, marriage is something that the Colds seem to think little of. Wasn't King Frigus killed by the Queen Dowager herself?" Bulma asked.

"Those are only myths, Your Grace. You mustn't believe everything you hear."

"I know. This is why I don't believe Cooler would just leave my people be if I were to wed him. I will sooner die trying to keep his ruddy paws off my land than ever share his bed." Bulma looked behind him. "Did you come alone?"

"No, Your Grace. The rest of my men are waiting outside."

Bulma nodded. "I see. I have given you my answer. I do not care how you spin it. Just make sure that jackass of a king gets the message that I want nothing to do with him or his proposal and to go fuck himself with an iron rod. I'd really like it if you use those exact words, though." She turned to walk back up to her throne.

Not even Baba knew that the messenger had one other message for Bulma. His hand went to the small dagger hidden under his cloak. Before anyone could react, he was charging Bulma. Bulma turned at the sound of the commotion behind her. Instead of seeing an attacking Ostruman, she was coughing at the smoke invading her nostrils. Then she heard the bloodcurdling scream.

Chichi had appeared and relieved the messenger of his weapon by also relieving him of his hand. He was now on his knees, lamenting the loss of the appendage loudly. He looked up when he saw Bulma stepping around Chichi and back down the stairs. Chichi reached for Bulma to keep her away, but she shrugged her off.

Bulma lowered herself to the messenger and smiled. "You just tried to assassinate me. I must say that it was clever of Cooler to send an assassin in the guise of a messenger. He must have forgotten to tell you that I'm exceedingly hard to kill thanks to Chichi here."

"King Cooler will get you, wench. The Queen Dowager will make sure of it," the messenger croaked.

"I see. Are you sure she isn't the _**QUEEN**_? She is still fucking her own son, no?" Bulma asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The messenger spit on Bulma. It landed right on her cheek. While her generals all cursed the messenger for his outrageous sign of disrespect, Bulma calmly wiped it away and stood up straight. "Juuna." She held out her hand. Juuna approached her, drawing his own sword.

Outside, the palace guards watched the messenger's companions warily. It surprised them all when the palace gates began to open. They turned to see the queen herself walking through them, a sword glimmering in her hand. Juuna had the messenger in his grasp as he walked behind the queen. The palace guards dropped to the knees as Bulma approached them. "Your Grace."

"Rise." Bulma looked out at the messenger's three companions. She motioned for Juuna to release the messenger. The man stumbled forward before falling on his knees. Before he could even look up, Bulma made her move. With one smooth motion, she sliced his head clean off. The blood splattered back on her. She cleaned the blade on her dress and handed it back to Juuna. Then she picked up the head of the messenger and tossed it at the others. "This is my answer." She turned away and walked back to her palace, leaving the men in awe of what they had just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gran Bosque

**War of the World**

**Chapter 3: The Gran Bosque**

* * *

_Bulma walked over to where her claymore was lodged in the chest cavity of a body. She placed her foot on the body while taking hold of the hilt. She wrenched the longsword free. The queen ignored the drops of blood that flew into her face. They were nothing compared to what she was already covered in. She squeezed the hilt of her claymore and continued on her path._

_ The area had once been a serene, grassy plain littered with wildflowers. In the span of a few hours, it had been turned into the combat zone of a bathed in blood. Bulma kept walking towards a hill in the distance. Many of her men were walking around, finishing off those who remained alive; either by a mercy-killing or for being one of the enemy. Bulma did neither. She just kept walking. There was someone waiting for her. She could not make out his face, but she could tell he carried himself in a regal manner by the way he glared down at the carnage. Bulma began dragging her claymore in the ground._

_ As she grew closer, the face became more and blurry. _That's odd. Why can't I see him? Who is he?_ Bulma mused. She opened her mouth and called out to him, using his name. _My own voice is muffled. Why can't I hear a thing? _Bulma heard herself talking. She knew her lips were moving. But she could not understand. Her vision got more blurry and dim simultaneously. Pretty soon, everything was dark. Bulma could hear herself calling out._

_ Then she felt cold_.

* * *

The queen opened her eyes. The wind was swirling around her as she sat on the cold marble in the Altar of Menipi, the wind god. The altar was high on a mountain a 4-day ride from Sirocco. The winds were as strong as the air was thin inside the altar. Footing was essential as one could easily be blown right through the stone pillars and fall to their death. Bulma had simply been praying when a particularly cold gust had nearly knocked her over.

_Menipi answers my prayers in the form of a strange vision and a gust of wind. How... appropriate_, she thought. Like those Baba always spoke about, Bulma had been gifted with visions from the gods. She had also been blessed with the ability to sense other's intentions. It only happened every-so-often and usually without her even attempting to decipher anything. What Baba called a gift, Bulma called a curse. _I wish someone had consulted me on such a thing. What's the point of getting visions if I can't understand a damn thing? What's the point of being able to read people without being able to use the trick when I need it most_?

Bulma got to her feet and dusted herself off. The wind was picking up, almost as if the god Menipi was kicking her out. "All right! I'm going!" She turned on her heel and headed back to the stone entrance that led to large stone steps. The steps required a bit of scaling. It was easy to climb them, but getting down called for a great deal more effort. Bulma took a deep breath and got to it. When she reached the bottom almost an hour later, she took a rest on the last step. "Now what do I do? I suppose I could go find an inn." She hopped off the last step, landing on her feet. She walked over to the lovely mare that waited for her next to a tree. She took the white cloak off the saddle and put it on. In a smooth motion, she mounted the horse and settled down. Then she whistled sharply.

Out of the thick brush bounded Bella. The kit was no longer the size of an adult fox. In the last three months, Bella was easily as tall as Bulma's horse from the shoulder. Her large ears could fit a small child inside of them. From her perch on her horse, Bulma scratched Bella's ears. The vulpes purred at her touch and they set off.

As Bulma rode through the forest, her mind wondered back to the vision she had been sent. Seeing a vision of a great battle was not something surprising. She figured with the way the tension had spread throughout the entire continent that it was only a matter of time before all-out war began. _At least it appears that I make it through the fighting. I wonder who I was talking to and what I was saying, though. It's so strange how that was the one thing I wanted to know, but couldn't find out_, Bulma thought. Whoever the man was must've been important or else she would never have seen him. _Nothing to do but wait. However, I think I should find some shelter for the night_...

* * *

An arrow landed directly in the bull's-eye. In quick succession, two more arrows followed. A blue-eyed blonde lowered her large silver bow. Clapping was heard behind the blonde and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Juuna?"

"I was only applauding my twin's efforts. I still don't know why you don't join the archery division of the army. You'd be quite good," Juuna said from behind his sister. Juu turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Does it bother you that I'm so much better than those sorry excuses for archers you command?" Juu walked past him back towards the armory. Juuna followed behind her and watched as she put the bow and quiver away. "Besides, I have a far more important job than fighting on a battlefield."

Juuna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You've never actually told me what your job is."

"And I don't plan to, either." Juu walked past him and out of the armory. Juuna followed after her. "Why are you following me, Juuna?"

"Why won't you tell me what you do?"

Juu smirked. "Because if I did, I'd have to kill you." She almost laughed at the look her brother gave her. "Why is it so important that you know? As long as I'm not whoring myself out, you shouldn't worry yourself. And I wasn't kidding when I said I'd have to kill you."

Juuna crossed his arms. "Whatever. Where is the queen?"

"She said she was going to the altar a few days ago. She should be back in no time at all. That's if she hasn't taken any detours," Juu said. She looked at Juuna. He was frowning. "What? I'm sure the Praestes are following her. Doesn't she always have at least one of them tailing her?"

"That's not point. She should've told one of the generals that she was leaving. It's too dangerous for her to just be roaming about the countryside alone," Juuna said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's an easy target by herself out there."

"Stop whining, Juuna. She'll be fine. I've gotta go. I'll see you back at home." Juu patted her brother on his head and turned down another hallway.

Baba was waiting for Juu in the gardens of the palace. She was sitting under a tree, listening to the wind blow. She only opened her eyes when Juu walked up to her. "Do you have news for me, child?"

Juu rolled her eyes at Baba's name for her. "Sure I do. I heard near the northern border that Cooler has some new mercenaries in his employ. There's five of them. They're probably just some random group of thugs with a bad reputation," she said. The old woman shook her head. "What? They're more than that?"

"Cooler would not hire mercenaries for just any reason when he has an entire army. These men were hired for something more sinister." Baba sighed. "I wish Bulma had taken some of the guard with her. She insisted that that beast would be enough as well as her Praestes bodyguard."

Juu sat down next to Baba. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone. Planning for a war can be stressful for teenagers," she said with a chuckle. She coughed when she saw the look Baba was giving her. "I'm just saying that it's okay for her to take a moment to breathe every now and then. You wouldn't want her going crazy, would you?"

"Bulma losing her sanity would be the least of my worries at this point, child."

* * *

Five men knelt before Coryza and Cooler. The Queen Dowager sat in the Ice Throne while Cooler stood next to her. Frieza was leaning against the far wall, watching the five new men with a wary eye. Coryza cleared her throat.

"Rise, warriors." As they did so, Coryza got a better look at them. They were each different in the way they looked. One was short and fat. His skin had an odd tint to it. He also had what looked like two rotting eyeballs hanging from his ears as makeshift earrings. The one standing next to him had a face like a giant fly. He was extremely tall and lean. His eyes were red and he looked as if he was giving off a smell. The one next to him was shorter and had a head full of fluffy white hair. The look he wore on his face was one of immense satisfaction. The next one was tall, but not as tall as the fly-faced one. He had a long face a small tuft of red hair on his head. By the way he glanced around the room, he did not appear too bright. The last one stood in front of the group with his arms behind his back. He was not tall, nor was he short. His demeanor alone let everyone know he was the leader. All five of them were dressed in large black fur overcoats. They had been relieved of their weapons earlier, but seemed content with that.

"You all are mercenaries, right? What do you call yourselves?" Cooler asked.

The leader looked at the young king. "I'm Ginyu and we're known as the Vrasës, Your Majesty. I prefer to think of us as not mercenaries, but rather hired hands who work for the highest bidder."

Frieza scoffed in his corner. "Mercenaries, as Cooler said. You're no better than common riff-raff that scours the highlands in Saburra. Always looking to make a quick buck and scalp high-ranking officers," he said with distaste in his tone.

Ginyu shrugged. "Call it whatever you like. Currently, you all are the highest bidder. We go where we are needed."

"Why?" Coryza asked before Cooler or Frieza could respond to Ginyu. "What is your aim? Are you in it simply for the money?"

"Money? No, money does not interest us, Your Highness." Ginyu smiled at the beautiful woman. "We simply enjoy what we do. We're in it for the thrill. We've yet to come across an adversary that can defeat us in battle. There is no greater honor than dying in the midst of it. We hold no allegiance to any kingdom because we don't like being controlled."

"If that is so, why do you come to us when we seek you out?"

"We go where opportunity calls, Your Highness. Opportunity definitely called when a king requests our presence," Ginyu replied.

Coryza nodded slowly. She looked over the group once more. The one with white hair was eyeing her as if she were a piece of meat. She rolled her eyes at his lack of discretion. Then she looked back at Ginyu. "I suppose we can go through with this. I have two jobs you complete."

"What are they?"

"Assassinations."

* * *

Serori listened to the council talk amongst themselves about the affairs of the country. Every now and then they would ask for her opinion on some matter. Other than that, she just sat there listening to them argue. She was at the meeting in her son's place. She did not know why Vegeta shirked these duties. He was just as, if not more, competent than most of the men who sat on the council. Instead, the young king spent his days training with his army or roaming the Gran Bosque. _I've told him it's very dangerous in there. Even if it just the border between Saburra and Zephyrus, it's still dangerous. Who knows what kind of heathens live in there_, she thought.

"Your Highness, is that all right with you?"

Serori was pulled out of her small trance. "I'm sorry?"

"We were just wondering if it was okay to start recycling old weapons to make room for new models. The blacksmiths have developed some interesting designs for new and more efficient weapons."

"Sure. I'm sure the king would love that." Serori stood up. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have grown weary and need to rest." She left the room as the men stood and bowed to her. On her way back to her room, she glanced out a window to see her son mounting a horse. Kakarrot was next to him, following his example. Pressing her lips together, she hurried outside.

Vegeta turned his head as he heard his mother calling his name. Rolling his eyes, he went back to making sure his weapons were secure. He continued to pretend he did not hear his mother even when she was right below him.

"Vegeta, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Serori yelled. The young king turned and looked at his mother with a sneaky smirk on his face. "You were purposely ignoring me?" Serori hit him on his leg.

"Mother, I'm just going hunting. Nothing to get all worried about," Vegeta said.

"So you were listening." Serori crossed her arms. "Once again you leave me to tend to the council while you're off having fun in the Gran Bosque. Being king doesn't mean you can shirk your duties, Vegeta."

"I'm very well aware of that. Did the council run the idea about the weapons past you?"

Serori snorted. "It was _**YOUR**_ idea? Why would you need to run it past me? You're the king, Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. "That may be, but you're still my mother and I value your opinion over those imbeciles that think everything I say is a grand idea. I don't need a bunch of yes men." Vegeta whistled. Serori stepped to the side as Ponos bounded towards Vegeta. The canis was even larger than Vegeta thought he would get, standing nearly a full foot taller than Vegeta's horse. Serori looked displeased with Ponos, even as the canis attempted to nuzzle up to her. "Mother, Ponos is like a bodyguard. Think of him as a more intelligent Kakarrot."

Kakarrot turned when he heard his name. "That's not funny, Vegeta!"

Serori sighed and nodded. She rubbed Ponos' soft fur. "Well, if anything he'll ward off any dwellers with ill intentions. Please don't roam too far. You know the Gran Bosque is little more than a border between here and Zephyrus. I doubt anyone would think twice about turning you over to the Colds."

"Were you not the one who said we should make allies of the Zephyreans?"

"I said we should ally ourselves with the Queen of Zephyrus. I never said anything about her people."

Vegeta smirked. "Right. I'm off, Mother."

Serori watched Vegeta ride out of the palace gates with Kakarrot and Ponos behind him. She folded her arms and shook her head. _I'm not supposed to worry. Saburrans do not fret over anything. I will not worry. He will come back. Vegeta always does. In one way or another, he comes back_, she told herself.

* * *

Bulma stepped outside. She'd managed to find a place to stay in a cottage deep in the Gran Bosque. The owners were an old couple who were nothing but loyal to the young queen. They had been all too happy to accommodate her. The morning air she walked in was still cool and the grass was damp. Bulma put the hood of her cloak up as she glanced around. She assumed Bella was off hunting, so she continued her walk into the forest.

To Bulma, the Gran Bosque was a largely mysterious place. She did know that it traversed the border between the three kingdoms. She had only been through the northern part of the Gran Bosque where Zephryus met Ostrum. She had never been so far south before. _I guess that's what detours will get me. I suppose I could ask my boarders for directions later today. I'm sure Baba is ready to send the entire army out to find me_, Bulma thought with a small chuckle.

As she walked deeper into the forest, Bulma heard Bella's footsteps. She turned and saw the vulpes behind her. Bella stared at her for a moment, cocking her head to the side. Before Bulma could say anything, the vulpes ran past her. Bulma watched her go and noticed something different. "Since when does Bella have two tails?" She ran after Bella, calling her name.

* * *

Ponos' ears twitched. He sat up from the carcass of a buck that had the misfortune of coming across his path. With meat still hanging off his teeth, the canis shot up and off into the woods before Vegeta could do anything.

Kakarrot watched Ponos go as he chewed on his own piece of meat. "I wonder what's gotten into him. He's never just run off before."

Vegeta shrugged it off. "Maybe he heard another animal nearby. He'll probably drag some unlucky beast back and eat it." He ripped into another piece of meat. After about 20 minutes, even Vegeta began to grow a bit concerned. Ponos was usually a quick hunter. He should have been back by now. He stood up and grabbed his sword. "Stay here with the horses, Kakarrot. I'm going to find Ponos."

* * *

Bulma stopped as she came to a clearing. Bella had easily outrun her and now Bulma was merely tracking her footsteps. She looked down as she stepped in the soggy grass. While the area was completely covered in damp grass, it was also shielded by a very, very large willow tree. Bulma walked under the cover of the tree. It was strange how this was the only willow tree she had seen in the forest. It was close to the water, as she could hear the river not too far. _That would explain the soggy grass. But why is this tree all alone? It shouldn't be able to grow in a forest like this_, Bulma thought. She kept walking towards the enormous trunk of the tree.

The closer she got, Bulma began to realize that the ground was a bit unstable. She began to wonder if the tree was even rooted on the plain. It was then that she noticed that the ground closest to the tree gave way a bit. The sound of the water grew closer and she knew she must be standing directly over the river. "Odd how this has grown. Whoever heard of a cliff made of grass," she said quietly. She started to retreat when the game gave way beneath her. She let out a yelp as she grabbed onto anything. Her hands scraped at the soggy grass, trying desperately to hold on. She let out a loud whistle just as she fell through the hole.

* * *

Vegeta's head turned when he heard what sounded like a whistle. After that he heard something fall into water. He headed towards the sound. It was not long before he came to the water. It was a wide river with unforgiving rapids. He saw something white clinging to a rock. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a human body.

Vegeta debated briefly in his mind whether to let the situation be or to help out. He heard a snarl behind him and turned to see Ponos staring at him. "Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. Ponos sat back on his hind legs and watched his master traverse across some rocks to the one where the person was clinging on for dear life.

* * *

Bulma looked up when she heard footsteps above her. There was someone standing on the rock she held fast to. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bella coming to a sitting position on the other side of the river. _Oh thanks a lot, Bella_, she thought. She noticed there was a hand in her face. With one hand, Bulma took it. She was too tired and too cold from the water to refuse help.

Just as she was being lifted to safety, Bulma felt something sucking her down from below. It was like someone opened a cork in the bottom of the river. She tightened her grip on her savior. He tried to pull her up but lost his footing and fell into the water with her. Bulma was sucked underwater, still holding onto her savior. She caught a small glance at him for split second underwater. Then they were sucked into a dark hole.

* * *

Chichi appeared in a cloud of silver smoke next to Bella on the riverbank. She could not follow Bulma if she did not know her location. _Damn! This isn't good. I have to find_... Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling in the bushes across from her. Another male stepped out of the brush and stood next to the large canis across from her. He looked at her and smiled in a dorky way. Chichi stared at him for a moment and then turned her back. She whistled for Bella to follow. _I find it strange how Bella isn't going crazy over this_. She stole a glance at Bella. The vulpes seemed oddly unconcerned when normally Bulma's safety was a very high priority.

"Nothing to do but find an outlet for this river..."

Chichi did not notice the stone Bella stepped off of as they walked around.

* * *

Bulma gasped loudly as she surfaced. She unhooked her cloak from around her and looked for her savior. She saw him climbing out of the pool they were in. She swam to the edge and hoisted herself out of it. After catching her breath, she looked up. "Thanks," she said.

He glanced down at her as he stood. "For what? Fat lot trying to help you did. I ended up falling in and being sucked down into this oblivion." He looked around. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

Bulma's face scrunched up at his icy tone. She made her way to her feet. "How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" she yelled.

"A little girl who can't swim to save her life," he said absentmindedly while he continued to inspect his surroundings.

The young queen put her arms on her hips. "Excuse me? Is this how you talk to your superiors?"

He scoffed from ahead of her. "My superiors? Woman, I have no superiors. No one is superior to a king. You should be bowing to me."

"I most certainly will not. What are you the king of? The Gran Bosque? I doubt the clans of the woods will like you claiming to be their king. They're very loyal to me and know I'm not married."

"What am I king of?" He turned and looked at her. "I'm the King of Saburra. You should be groveling at my feet regardless of that. Women should not speak to men like that." Vegeta almost faltered in his words. He had not noticed how incredibly beautiful she was. He actually had not paid much attention to her appearance at all until now. It was odd he came across someone shorter than him, but she was. She had not been wearing much under that cloak of hers. She stood before him in nothing but a flimsy tunic that looked expensive, but was ruined from the water. What made him really stop and take notice was her odd hair color.

_Why do feel like I should know who this little girl is_? Vegeta racked his brain but could come up with nothing. He did notice that her facial expression had gone from irritation to surprise.

"King of Saburra? You're King Vegeta?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. So, I'm your superior and you should be bowing to me." Vegeta crossed his arms, waiting for her submission. Instead of doing as he said, she simply let out a giggle that while not unpleasant to his ears, he found it disrespectful of his station. "You dare laugh at your king?"

She only laughed louder. "My _king_? Give me a break. You're on _**MY**_ land, so you should be bowing to me. You should show respect to the only Zephyrean sovereign."

It finally clicked for Vegeta. She was the Queen of Zephyrus, but he was not about to let her know he knew. "Bullshit. What is the queen doing so far from home? Isn't Sirocco where you're supposed to be?" he asked.

"None of your damn business." Bulma stalked past him and looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

The area the two monarchs found themselves in was different than anything either had ever seen in their young lives. They appeared to be in an underground cavern of some sort. It was dark, but light enough for them to see around. They stood in the middle of an underground city. The buildings were made of red brick and they were crumbling little by little. The cavern's roof was extremely high. Above the buildings they could see a tower, where all the light seemed to come from.

"Looks like some ancient forgotten city," Bulma said. "Doesn't look like anyone's been down here for years; centuries even.

"But how would an entire city be sucked into some cave? This doesn't make sense." Vegeta noticed they stood in what appeared to be some sort of town square. The paved street led to the tower that stood as the beacon of light. He began to walk down it. When he noticed Bulma was not following him, he looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

Bulma shuffled her feet from side to side. She did not trust him; even if he did save her life. When she tried to read his intentions, she got what amounted to a wall of static in her mind. He sighed and walked off without her. After thirty seconds of standing alone, she ran after him and caught up. She crossed her arms and avoided his eyes, as she knew he was looking at her. "Don't think this changes anything. King or not, I still don't trust you," she said.

Vegeta smirked. "I don't blame you." He looked ahead of him as they came to another open area.

This area seemed to be the entrance to the tower. However, it was not a tower they stood before. It was an enormous stone castle. In the center of it was an enormous tree trunk. Looking up, the top of tree was clearly above the cavern. _Could this be the willow tree just above here? I don't get how all this is possible. Willow trees don't grow to be this huge_, Bulma thought. She touched the tree as she passed around the other side. She watched Vegeta walk past without giving it a second glance. Shrugging, she followed after him and into the castle gates.

"So strange that there's a hidden kingdom beneath here. Who knew that there was a lost civilization below the Gran Bosque." Bulma looked at all the statues. Some were missing heads while others were missing various appendages. The only two statues that remained fully intact were the two near the doors of the castle. One was of a woman and the other was of a man. They both appeared to be warriors. The woman held a large sword while the man stood with his sword pointing to the ground and both hands resting on the hilt. Their faces were unclear as the stone had eroded around them. But it was plain to see that these were statues of the rulers.

"Would you stop ogling the scenery every five seconds? We'll never get out of here if you keep pausing like you've seen a ghost," Vegeta called from in front of Bulma. She had not realized she stopped walking. She walked fast to catch up with him and fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence through the old castle. For something so old, the place was relatively intact. There was only dust and cobwebs. What seemed strange was that there was no sign of life. Aside from the dusty tapestries and paintings that adorned the walls, there was no sign that anyone had lived there.

"You'd at least think there would be remains or something. You know? Like bones. Don't you find it odd that there's nothing here?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Bones turn to dust unless they're fossilized. How long do you think this place has been abandoned? It clearly hasn't seen the light of day in a long while." He tuned and entered what appeared to be the throne room. "Maybe there's some clue as to who once ruled here."

Bulma turned to follow him in but stopped when she saw a painting across from the doors. She walked closer to it and reached out to touch it. She wiped away a bit of the dust and uncovered a pair of dark, narrow eyes. _They remind me so much of_...

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the halls. Bulma turned and left the painting. She went inside the throne room and stopped next to Vegeta. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bulma replied with a shrug.

Where the thrones should have been there was nothing. It did seem that thrones had sat there once upon a time, but they were gone now. There were only squares where the thrones should have been placed.

A cold breeze made Bulma shudder. She turned away from the empty space and looked out a window. "I think I know how to get out of here."

"What?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Kakarrot skipped stones across the water. The masked girl and her vulpes had gone a little ways down the river towards a waterfall. Every now and then he would glance over at her. She would give him a hard glower and he would blush and look away. Kakarrot scratched Ponos' ears as the canis slept at his feet. _I wonder where Vegeta's gone. Apparently the girl down there is waiting for someone too_, he thought.

No sooner had his musings finished than Ponos sat up quickly. The canis immediately took off towards the waterfall. Sighing, Kakarrot ran after him. He saw that the vulpes was also running towards the waterfall as well. The masked girl had disappeared. Kakarrot slowed when he saw the spiky hair emerge from behind the waterfall. He stopped completely to catch his breath. He then noticed something else.

"Vegeta and a... girl?" He walked towards the waterfall slowly. "Vegeta and a pretty girl. That's odd. Why would Vegeta be with a girl?"

The masked girl appeared next to the couple and grabbed pulled the pretty girl away from Vegeta. She then pointed dagger at Vegeta. Kakarrot drew his own weapon and knocked Vegeta back, entering a standoff with the masked girl.

"Chichi!" the pretty girl said loudly. "Chichi, it's all right. Vegeta... saved me. Sort of."

"Woman, I am the very reason you breathe right now," Vegeta hissed, knocking Kakarrot out of the way. The pretty girl did the same to her friend, nearly throwing her behind the waterfall.

"Is that so, Your _**MAJESTY**_? If I remember correctly, you'd still be down there if I hadn't guided you back up here," she spat back at Vegeta. "And my name is _**BULMA**_, not _girl_ or _woman_. I expect you to treat me like one would treat a _**QUEEN**_."

Kakarrot and Chichi watched from the sidelines as Bulma and Vegeta entered into a screaming match of insults and very, very bad language. It dangerously close to blows as both raised the weapons they'd taken from their guardians to attack the other. Both Kakarrot and Chichi hurriedly separated the two.

"My queen, I think it is time we head back. We have to get you out of these ruined clothes," Chichi said, lightly tugging at Bulma's arm. Bulma moved back, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Then she finally turned completely and headed away from them.

As they watched the two women and the vulpes leave, Kakarrot whistled. "Wow. That was intense. Who would've thought we'd randomly meet the Queen of Zephyrus out in the Gran Bosque! Wait until your mother hears about this! Ow!" Kakarrot looked at Vegeta as he rubbed his head. "What'd you hit me for?"

"You will not be telling my mother about any of this."

"Aw! Come on, Vegeta! The Queen of Zephyrus would make a great ally. You won't be able to fight the Colds alone. You'll need a lot of help and the Zephyreans are a great place to start. We do have a common enemy."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stormed away from Kakarrot. _I hate it when he makes sense. Still, I'm not talking to that skinny little twerp ever again_.

* * *

Back at the cottage, Bulma changed into a tunic given to her by the occupants of the home. It wasn't much, but it would do. As she braided her hair, her mind wandered back to the King of Saburra. _What an arrogant little ass! His only redeeming quality is that he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes_. She sighed as she finished the braid. _In fact, he was very handsome. It isn't often I've come across someone that... gorgeous_.

"Maybe I'm being a little harsh. He did save my life, after all. If I tell Baba about this, she's going to demand I go to Saburra and ask for an alliance. Who am I kidding? Knowing Baba, she already knows," Bulma said. She glanced outside. "I'm curious if Baba knows something about that hidden kingdom..."

The other thing that bothered Bulma was her inability to read Vegeta. When it came to men, reading their intentions was rather easy whether she tried to or not. However, all she got from Vegeta was static. Even when they were out of trouble in the underground cavern, he still gave off absolutely nothing. He was a mystery to her; a handsome, arrogant mystery. _Baba and the generals will have a field day with this_...


	4. Chapter 4: Court

**War of the World**

**Chapter 4: Court**

* * *

Vegeta resisted the urge to cover his ears like a child being scolded. His mother had been yelling at him for the better part of an hour. She was not yelling at him because he'd nearly gotten himself killed. She was not yelling because he'd been out far longer than he said he would be. No, Serori was not concerned with any of the above. She was far more livid about the possibility that Vegeta may have offended a valuable ally in the Zephyrean queen. _Damn Kakarrot and his big mouth. I like how he's conveniently missing right now. I'm driving my fist right through his fucking face when I see him_, the young king thought angrily.

"Are you listening to me, Vegeta? Vegeta!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm listening! Do you have to scream at me? My ears are sensitive to that shrill noise you make when you yell," Vegeta said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Serori backhanded him. His head snapped to the side. He snorted and faced his mother once again. It was not the first time she had ever struck him and he was certain it would not be the last.

Serori sighed and relaxed her shoulders a bit. "I really wish you would take this more seriously, Vegeta. Alliances are important when war consumes an entire continent. The Zephyreans are not the type to turn on those who aid them, just as we are the same. "

"I'm just not understanding _**WHY**_! We're doing just fine on our own. They fight their battles and we fight ours."

"Son, how long do you think we can fight this army? Soldiers do not grow like crops that we can harvest every year. They must be trained and seasoned over years. We cannot keep fighting a war for years on end. We've already been engaged in this one for two years. Our army is large, but the Colds command a much larger army. With the help of Zephyrus..."

Vegeta shook his head and stepped away from his mother. "I refuse to speak to the brat ever again! She was... was... rude! And spoiled! And... And..." He just crossed his arms and looked away.

Serori stared blankly at her son. Then she covered her mouth and started giggling girlishly. The small giggle turned into an outright laugh. She saw Vegeta frowning at her and quieted down. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. But when you pout it is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. You look so much younger when you do it," she said.

"I do _**NOT**_ pout, Mother. I resent that remark, too. I am not adorable."

"Oh hush! You are going to figure out a way to get that queen on our side or you will have hell to pay." She held up a hand to stop his rebuttal. "I mean it, Vegeta. Don't let me become involved or I will have you groveling at that girl's feet." Serori turned and left the room, leaving Vegeta pouting once more.

The king sat down at the head of the council table. He formed a pyramid with his fingers and leaned forward on the table. _I don't want to ever see that little wench again. She's horrible. However, Mother is right. Why is everyone right these days_?

* * *

"He's an arrogant, pointy-haired asshole and I want nothing to do with him! End of!" Bulma yelled from the top of the ladder in the palace's library. Baba stood at the foot of the ladder, shaking her head. Luckily, there was no one else in the massive library. There rarely ever was. "Can we please change the subject, Baba?"

"We most certainly cannot and will not! Bulma, you need to have a civilized talk with the Saburran king. He could be a very beneficial asset!" Baba yelled back up at her. The woman was old, but she could scream at Bulma just as easily as Bulma could scream back.

Bulma looked down at Baba. She was a probably thirty feet above the ground, but the height did not concern her. "Baba, what good will that do? How do we know that the Saburran Royal Family isn't as shady and evil as the Colds? I don't trust them for an instant!"

Baba sighed. "King Vegeta did attempt to save you from that river, did he not? I doubt any _evil_ person would have done the same. You are judging him before even getting to know him." She crossed her arms. "I think you should invite him and his council to your birthday celebration."

The queen cringed at the thought of her birthday celebration. She would be turning 17, the age a princess (or in rare cases, a queen) was supposed to begin courting and looking for a suitable husband. She thought the practice was pointless, as she had no intention of ever getting married. "Is such a thing really necessary? I'm already queen. This ridiculous coming-of-age party is needless. Besides, we're at war. How will this look if I'm spending all this money that could go to the war fund?"

"War is all the people think about. They don't want to think about it any longer. If only for a few days, they want to celebrate. Not all Zephyreans are warriors at heart and thinking of nothing except it, Bulma. We are a peaceful people," Baba said.

Bulma groaned. She pulled a large book off the shelf. With it in her arms, she slid down the ladder and landed directly in front of Baba. The woman jumped at Bulma's sudden appearance. "Fine. We'll have the party. But nothing too extravagant." She strode past Baba to a table and sat down.

The old woman raised an eyebrow when she noticed the book Bulma was holding. "What are you looking for in a history book?"

"That hidden city in the Gran Bosque must have some sort of recorded history. It should be documented somewhere in these history books. I've already been through the records. So now I'm on to the ancient history books," Bulma said as she flipped through pages.

Baba knew about the city Bulma spoke of. She was surprised that the queen had come across it in the Gran Bosque. All entrances had been sealed off. The city was actually much bigger than what Bulma had seen. "You shouldn't concern yourself with that lost city, Bulma. You should work on composing an invitation to King Vegeta to your birthday celebration."

Bulma looked up from the book at Baba in horror. "I am _**NOT**_ inviting that nitwit to my party!"

"It's a sign of goodwill. You'll want his support in fighting the Colds. If you won't compose it with your own words, I'm sure I could compose one absolutely singing his praises. After all, the way you describe him clearly means he's dashing and handsome." The young queen slammed the large book shut. She stood up and walked away from Baba, mumbling obscenities under her breath. The old woman smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Frieza tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the Ice Throne. He was alone in the throne room. Well, he was mostly alone. He did not count the girl between his legs as a person worthy of his attention. Whores weren't considered people in his mind; just tools to do his bidding. He allowed himself a small chuckle at the thought of how many times his stepmother had sat in this very seat after his seed had spilled upon it and been licked clean by the whore who made the mess.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The princely bastard opened his eyes to see his stepmother glowering at him. Frieza gave Coryza a cheeky grin. He was almost happy he'd been caught by the very person he aimed to antagonize. "What does it look like? I'm christening the Ice Throne for when I sit upon it and rule all of Tenebris," he replied.

Coryza marched up to the throne and took the whore by her hair. She yanked the younger woman back painfully, causing her to scream in pain. Coryza then released the girl. She gave her a hard glare. "Go," she said in a low voice. The whore nodded quickly and scrambled to get out of the throne room. Coryza glared down at Frieza.

"What? If you wanted to finish you could have just asked," he said.

The Queen Dowager gave him a small smile. She leaned down over Frieza, still smiling. Her touch was soft and delicate on Frieza. Before he could enjoy it, the pleasure turned to unbearable pain as Coryza squeezed and pulled on him. She leaned down to Frieza's ear. "If I ever catch you in this throne again, I will cut off this little toy and feed it to my birds. Now get up." With one final jerk, she managed to get Frieza off the throne and on the floor. "Get out."

Frieza picked himself up off the floor and gave Coryza one last evil glare before he hurried out of the room. Cooler passed him as he rushed out. The elder brother watched Frieza go in a hurry. Then he looked back up at the throne to see his mother staring down at it in disgust. "What happened?" he asked.

Coryza sighed. "Your brother was getting his jollies on the throne with some common whore." She crossed her arms and looked at Cooler. "Why is he still alive again? Oh yes. Because you thought it would serve your purpose better if he were kept alive."

"Mother..."

"The Child Queen's birthdate is in a few days. It is customary for the Zephyrean monarchs to celebrate a princess' seventeenth birthday by showering her with gifts and parading suitors before her," Coryza changed the subject quickly.

"What does her birthday party have to do with anything?"

"She invited the Saburrans."

Cooler shrugged. "You think just because she invited them that they'll form an alliance? Please! Vegeta doesn't exactly play well with others. I doubt a spoiled queen will change his way of thinking," he said.

"You don't have to like someone in order to work with them, Cooler. Right now, they have a common enemy. That enemy is us. Dangerous things will happen if they stand together against us. An alliance between them may be unavoidable, but I wouldn't mind unsettling the waters a bit." Coryza walked over to her son. "I sent someone to do a little recon work." She walked around him and out the room.

Cooler shivered a bit. He always shivered whenever his mother passed him. She was an icy woman. She was beautiful and merciless. She did not fight, but she knew plenty of ways to pull the strings of warfare like it was a giant puppet show. _Makes me glad that I'm on her side. Mother could be dangerous if she ever stood against me_. He glanced over at the throne. _I wonder what she meant by what Frieza was doing_...

* * *

Yamcha and Juuna watched Bulma ride her horse in an open field. She was riding back towards them at a leisurely pace, smiling at them. Juuna smiled back and nodded in her direction. The next second, a dummy popped up not too far in front of Bulma. She immediately drew a sword next on her right side. It was not her usual claymore, but a simple sword with a sharp edge. She swung down, taking the head off the dummy. Two more popped up and Bulma took them down.

The two generals watched as Bulma practiced in the yard. Soon, the ground was littered with the heads of the dummies. Bulma rode up to the two men and dismounted. She tossed her weapon at Yamcha started walking. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for this frivolous event later on today?" she asked.

Juuna and Yamcha followed after as she headed back to the palace. Juuna caught up to her on her left. "We were just wondering if you had any special requests regarding the Saburrans. They are set to arrive by midday," he said.

Bulma frowned a bit. She was not looking forward to seeing the King of Saburra again at all. "Just show them to their quarters. Show them as much hospitality as possible. Also, the Queen Dowager is traveling with them. Make sure she is as comfortable as possible. I at least want to make a good impression on her. I'm sure her son has told her all sorts of terrible things about me." She stopped and rounded on them. "Anything else?" When they said nothing, Bulma turned and continued to her room.

* * *

Vegeta sat grouchily on his steed. He rode beside his mother's carriage. They were passing through the villages just outside of Sirocco. The natives of the villages kept their distance, gaping at the royal caravan. Vegeta snorted under his breath. With their dark colors, he supposed the caravan appeared menacing at first glance.

"Vegeta!" Serori had opened the window to her carriage. "Are we almost there?" she asked.

Vegeta glared down at his mother. "Mother, you sound like a child. You're worse than Kakarrot. We'll be there when we get there. We have no more than an hour left." He watched Serori retreat back into her carriage before looking back ahead of him.

The young king was not impressed in the least with subjects of Zephyrus. At first glance, they appeared to be a slovenly bunch. Most of the land was covered in trees and what was not shrouded beneath the canopy of trees was fields of various crops. Vegeta knew that Zephyrus was where most of his country's agricultural goods came from. In return for the hunting done by the Saburrans, the Zephyreans traded their produce. It had been that way for years, centuries even.

As the Saburran caravan came closer and closer to Sirocco, the landscape began to change. Instead of the small villages filled with huts, the road was made of cobblestone and the homes grew much larger and closer. The farms were replaced with shops and carts selling all kinds of goods. As the people watched the caravan approach, they shied away from them. With their dark horses and carriages, the Saburrans were indeed an intimidating group.

The palace in Sirocco came into view in no time. Vegeta heard his mother peeking out of her carriage and whispering with her attendants. The palace was very different from the palace in Regia. The two buildings were as different as night and day on the outside.

* * *

Bulma held her eyes closed as her head was pulled from side to side. She tried to keep her neck stiff. Her maid was putting her hair up in some intricate updo. She flinched as her maid inserted pins to keep her hair up. _You'd think I'd be used to this by now_, Bulma thought. She visibly flinched when a pin scratched her scalp.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace! Did I hurt you?" The maid walked around to face Bulma, a worried look on her face. Bulma shook her head, wondering how the young girl could still be so terrified of her. The girl let out a sigh of relief before returning to her duties. She pulled a piece of hair out from the top and braided it into a fishtail. She pinned it around Bulma's head. "What do you think, Your Grace?"

The young queen examined her hair. Her maid really took pride in her work. To Bulma, it was a little over-the-top, but her people enjoyed things like that. The queen was expected to draw the most attention. If her exotic dress did not do the job, her vibrant hair most definitely would. She nodded her approval and the young maiden practically jumped with joy. Bulma rose from her seat and moved the long tail of her dress around so she would not step on it.

Bulma moved over to the floor-length mirror and examined her dress. The dress was a mermaid gown with a chantilly lace illusion neckline, a gathered tulle bodice, and a degrade ruffle seam on the front and back with an eyelash organza flange skirt. Aside from the skirt, it gave the illusion that she was bare underneath the tulle that was the color of her hair. She had to show that she was of age; that her breasts were full and her hips were wide enough for childbearing. _My breasts are definitely full_, she thought. She had never taken serious notice of their size before, but they were indeed large.

"Don't you look lovely?" Baba entered the room and Bulma turned to face her. "Why the despondent face?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her bared abdomen. "I feel like I'm naked in this get-up. What's the point of parading me around like I'm some whore? This pomp is unnecessary."

Baba sighed and took a seat at Bulma's vanity. "You were never one for pomp and circumstance." She looked over Bulma's figure again. "You really have filled out, child. All eyes will definitely be on you."

"Great," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes. "Have the Saburrans arrived yet?" She stood still as her maid placed a tiara in her hair. Bulma flinched as her scalp was once again attacked by sharp pins.

"My apologies, Your Grace," the maid mumbled as she stepped away from Bulma.

"They are arriving as we speak. Would you like to meet them or would you prefer to wait?"

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip. "Just show them to their chambers. Give them all the hospitality you would give me. I want this to go over as smoothly as possible. Show them around as well. I'm going to the gardens to clear my head before all of this begins."

"You do not think it wise to greet your guests the moment they arrive?" the old woman asked while clearing her throat. She received no answer as the queen had already vacated the room. "I swear she's as stubborn as a mule."

* * *

Vegeta stopped his horse right in front of the line of soldiers standing in front of the door to the palace. Kakarrot pulled up behind him and they stared down at the Zephyrean soldiers. "Small runts, aren't they?" Vegeta said so that only Kakarrot could hear him. The other man snickered softly. Vegeta watched a dark-haired man with blue eyes approach him. He was slight, but he looked every bit the official that he was. He smirked up at Vegeta. "And you are?"

"I am Juuna, Your Majesty. Sadly, our own monarch could not be here to greet you. Do not despair. You will definitely see her later on in the day. However, she sent us to greet you and show you around the palace," Juuna said. He snapped and the servants behind him began moving quickly.

The young king examined Juuna for a few seconds more before dismounting from his own horse. Kakarrot followed his example and moved towards the carriage the held Serori. He opened the door for Serori. The Queen Dowager stepped out and looked around her. She walked over to Vegeta and smiled at Juuna.

"My Lady," Juuna bowed. Serori nodded and Juuna offered his arm to her. She took it with a small smile and glared back at her son. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, following after them. Kakarrot caught up with him and they fell into step behind Juuna and Serori.

Vegeta had to squint as they entered the palace. The place was incredibly bright. Sunlight shined through every window, crack, and crevice. The palace in Regia was exceedingly dark in comparison. The tapestries struck Vegeta as interesting, as well as horrible. Where the tapestries in his palace depicted great bloody battles and acts of valor, the tapestries here depicted marriages and coronations. There were even some full of happy scenes such as balls. Vegeta resisted the urge to gag at the sappiness of it all. He did pause when he came to one tapestry that showed a young blue-haired girl sitting on a throne.

"That's the queen after her coronation," a voice said, drawing Vegeta out of his stupor. He turned to see an old woman with scraggly pink hair. "That was when the look in her eyes drastically changed."

Vegeta looked back at the tapestry. The little girl was not smiling. Her eyes did not appear saddened, though. They were the eyes Vegeta had seen many times while training his men. They were the eyes Serori told him he bore. They were the eyes of a warrior. Vegeta let out a snort before looking back at the old woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Baba, Your Grace. The queen was my ward as a child and now I am one of her advisors." The old woman inclined her head to Vegeta as she introduced herself.

"So where's this queen of yours? Does she think she is above such a menial task as greeting her guests?"

Baba bristled at Vegeta's words. "She is simply preparing for the festivities tonight."

"Doing _woman_ things, I suppose." Vegeta snorted again as he followed his mother and Juuna to the staircase. He noticed they had stopped and Juuna was bowing. Vegeta looked to the top of the staircase.

"And just what are _woman_ things?" Bulma stood on the top of the stairs, glaring down at Vegeta. He met her stare with just as much ferocity. Exhaling, Bulma turned her attention to Serori. Instantly, he face softened and she began descending the stairs. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Welcome to Sirocco."

Serori smiled at Bulma and moved up the stairs towards her. "It is nice to finally meet you, Your Grace. I'm afraid my son did not do you justice when describing you. You're an absolutely stunning young woman," she said.

Bulma's eyes widened. The compliment came as a complete surprise. _One can only imagine what that arrogant pig said to her when _describing_ me_, she thought.

"You honor me with your kind words, Your Majesty."

"Come now! We're both monarchs here. You may address me as Serori."

"If you insist, then I prefer you call me Bulma." The younger woman looked down at Vegeta. He was ascending the stairs at an incredibly slow pace. She noticed his eyes were trained on her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, which she found strange. No one made Bulma nervous. Yet, somehow the Saburran king was achieving the feat with his eyes alone. Shaking her head, she took her eyes off of him and began walking with Serori.

Serori took in Bulma's dress. "I must say that your dress is simply divine."

"You think so? It's mainly just to show off my womanly body. These functions are only meant to draw in a husband," Bulma said with a roll of her eyes. Serori noticed the displeased look and simply nodded. "I don't know why I'm being so resistant to this. I knew this day was coming. Perhaps I just didn't want to believe it since I'm already queen..."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find someone who will worship the ground you walk on," Serori said.

Behind them, Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Women. They talk about the most idiotic things_.

After showing Serori to her rooms, Bulma turned to face Vegeta. She looked him over and crossed her arms. "I hope you plan on changing into something a little more formal. The ceremony begins in two hours." With that, she turned and stalked off before Vegeta could get a word in edgewise.

Vegeta stood there, gaping at her back as she walked off. The sheer disrespect she showed him made him want to scream and yell at her. Luckily, Vegeta had enough self-control to know not to let a woman get to him. _Woman? Feh! She's a child more than anything_, he thought. He knew Bulma was not that much younger than him; a year at the most. Still, he thought her to be far more childish than anyone he'd ever met. _Kakarrot is an exception to that.  
_

* * *

Bulma slowed her pace as she entered an empty hallway. "Chichi," she called into the air. In a cloud of gray smoke, Chichi appeared beside her. "You're relieved of your duties for the rest of the day. I want you to attend the festivities as a guest of mine."

Chichi's eyes widened and she removed her mask. Bulma smirked at her. It was against the rules for Chichi to remove her mask in the presence of the queen. "Your Grace, I cannot just abandon my post. I'm to protect you at all times."

"Chichi, you dare question your Queen? And stop calling me that. I will not have my best friend groveling at my feet like everyone else."

"Pffft! I'm you're only friend," Chichi said as she crossed her arms. "You can't play the royalty card and say that I can't address you as such in the same breath, Bulma."

"And why not? I'm the sovereign of this land. I can do whatever I want. If I tell you to get out of that jumpsuit, put on a proper dress, and attend this trivial event with me, you will and you will do it with a smile."

Chichi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If anyone else were to witness this exchange between the two, they'd have Chichi's head. "Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it." The raven-haired woman turned away and disappeared from Bulma's sight.

Bulma smiled to herself. _In this sense, being queen is fun_.

* * *

Kakarrot was lost. He'd gotten distracted by a tapestry depicting a great feast when he lost his party. The palace seemed much more spacious because of how bright it was. The servants largely ignored him and he could not find anyone who he recognized from before. Everyone was busy doing something. It was not until he turned a corner and nearly knocked someone down that he found a recognizable face.

Chichi reflexively put whoever bumped into her against the wall, choking them. She blinked when she realized it was just the guy from the waterfall; the one who had been with Vegeta. She released him slowly. "Sorry." She hurried away quickly, not liking the way the other guy was looking at her.

"Wait!" Kakarrot called. Down the hall, Chichi turned to look at him. "What's your name?"

Chichi bit her lip, wondering why he would ask for her name. "I can't tell you," she said.

Kakarrot raised an eyebrow. "Well, my name's Kakarrot," he said with a smile. He watched Chichi nod slowly and then continue walking away. "I wonder why she can't tell me her name..."

* * *

Bulma stood outside the doors to the main hall. The moment she entered she would be under the eyes of every person of nobility in Zephyrus. She would also be under the eye of her guests. Snorting at the thought of Vegeta even paying the slightest bit of attention to her was laughable. _Might as well get this over with_. Bulma gestured to the guards to open the doors.

The entire room hushed when Bulma entered. The crowd parted so that she could pass through them. As she passed, they bowed. Bulma had to stop when she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked down to see a young man kissing the cloth. The gesture surprised her, as she had only ever seen it done to her mother. Bellezza had been most loved by the people. _Do they love me that much? Am I that important to them_? Bulma touched the young man's head and smiled down at him. He seemed so young; much younger than herself.

Baba was pleased with Bulma's composure. She knew the young queen was new to that kind of praise from her people. _Yes, she's meant for great things. Her greatness is already being realized by her people_. The old woman glanced at Vegeta. He sat at in a throne next to Bulma's. Baba was surprised that he was even watching Bulma. _Odd. He seemed to dislike her so much. His mother likes Bulma enough, though. Perhaps she can push them to work together_.

Bulma took her seat quietly. She inclined her head and her people rose to their feet. "Thank you for joining me on this most momentous occasion. Eat, drink, and have a great time," she said loudly. The people raised their glasses in her honor and nodded before getting back to their former conversations.

Vegeta snorted. "That was it? I thought there was supposed to be some sort of ceremony," he said. He saw the queen cut her eyes at him while his mother cleared her throat. "What? I was told this was going to be some grand affair. So far all I've seen is a bunch of entitled weaklings converse over silly matters."

"Are you bored, _Your Grace_?" Bulma spat. Vegeta glared at her and before he could utter a word, Bulma looked away. "I'm sorry if the _interlude_ bores you, but I assure you that this party is just getting started. Now, relax and stop talking."

Serori snickered at the look on her son's face. "Vegeta, close your mouth before something flies into it."

* * *

Bulma was presented with many gifts as the party wore on. After the 50th gift, she grew tired of even smiling at her subjects. It was not until a man with fluffy white hair bowed to her and presented her nothing but his arm did she take notice. "What is this? You give me your arm, sir? An entire appendage as a gift? Surely you jest."

The man looked up, smiling at the queen. "Not at all, Your Majesty. I offer you my arm... only to dance."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Smirking, she got to her feet and took his hand. "Lead the way," she said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the display. Dancing was definitely not his thing. It did not surprise him when his mother joined in as well. The lot of them were doing some ridiculous group dance that involved a lot of twirling and switching partners. He did have to admit that it was the most he'd seen his mother smile lately. Vegeta just sat there, trying to look as intimidating and sour as possible. He saw his efforts were for naught when a pretty blonde approached him.

"Do you not wish to join in the festivities, Your Grace?" she asked. Juu watched Vegeta's frown only deepen. She had to remind herself not to smile at the pouty but cute look the king was giving her. He just sat there in silence, with all the grace and civility of a stubborn toddler. "I think our queen would enjoy it very much if you would at least dance once. It is her birthday, after all."

"And just who would I dance with? You?" Vegeta retorted.

Juu simply smiled at him. "You have admirers, Your Grace." She looked behind her to the group of women that were gathered and looking at Vegeta. "They seem to be absolutely enamored with you."

The young king had been very aware of the eyes that followed his every move. They were not exactly discreet in their actions. "The last thing I have time for is horny women who can't keep their emotions in check." He watched the blonde woman nod. Something about her reminded him of the one called Juuna. "Who are you?"

"My name is Juu, Your Grace. I believe you met my twin brother earlier. He is one of the queen's generals."

"He is a young general."

"You are a young king," Juu inclined her head, "Your Grace."

Vegeta was amused by Juu's bluntness and thinly-veiled sarcasm. She spoke to him rather haughtily but with just enough respect for his station to not be disrespectful. "I'm not much for dancing."

"So you can't dance, Your Grace?"

"I never said that. I said _I'm not much for dancing_. I'm perfectly capable of doing so. However, rarely will you see me do it."

Juu tapped a finger on her chin. "I'm not sure I am convinced, Your Grace."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He stood up and grabbed Juu roughly by her arm. He missed the smirk on her face as he practically dragged her to the floor where the silly dance was going on. Juu caught the eye of Vegeta's fans and gave them a condescending glare.

As Serori danced with her partner, she noticed Vegeta joining in with a pretty blonde girl. Surprised by the action, she caught his eye. He quickly looked away. After a few twirls and turns, she switched to a new partner and continued the dance. Eventually, Vegeta would be her partner and she could ask him about his actions.

The time came sooner rather than later for Vegeta. Serori held on to him tightly as they turned. "Dancing, my son? I didn't think you were in such a festive mood," she said.

"This is more or less a challenge, Mother." Vegeta felt slightly ashamed at admitting that he'd been duped into dancing to save his pride. The teasing expression on his mother's face was not helping the situation any. "Don't look at me like that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vegeta," Serori said. The two danced in silence for a few more minutes. They put their backs together and took three steps before turning. Vegeta bowed while his mother curtsied. They joined hands, switched sides and joined new partners.

Bulma gasped when she realized who she was dancing with. Her surprise turned into annoyance quickly. "I'm surprised to see you mingling with the us mere mortals. Did someone put you up to this? I can imagine your pride was insulted," she said.

Vegeta twirled her and pulled her back into his arms roughly. "You seem to think you know a lot about me. We've spoken for no more than four minutes at a time and it's been nothing but snide comments from you."

"From _**ME**_?" Bulma turned roughly in his arms. Vegeta placed his hands on her waist as she gripped his shoulders. He lifted her, turned and put her back down. They continued the dance, handling each other as roughly as possible. "You've shown me nothing but disrespect since we've met!" she whispered harshly to him.

"I only give as good as I get," Vegeta said as he turned her around in his arms. He noted absentmindedly that she smelled absolutely divine. Shaking his head at the random thought, he practically pushed her away before pulling her back.

Bulma slammed into his hard chest. With the wind virtually knocked out of her, she exhaled loudly. She placed her hands on his chest to push away. He was solid as a brick wall. Under his shirt she could tell he was probably as chiseled as one of the statues in the gardens. "I'd give better if I got the same mount. Unlike you, I'm perfectly capable of being civil." They did several movements in silence before switching partners, giving each other one last scathing glare.

Yamcha noticed Bulma's sour mood the moment she stepped into his arms. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" he asked. Bulma shrugged, but avoided his eyes. "Just let it out, Bulma."

"It's nothing, Yamcha. Thank goodness this is the last round. I'm tired and I still have to change and attend the banquet. He's nothing I can't handle." Bulma smiled at him. "I'll let you know if I need you to check him."

The dance ended with everyone bowing to one another. Baba began instructing everyone to head to the dining hall. She caught Juu's eye. The blonde nodded and walked away. Baba went over to Bulma's side. "I suppose it is time for you to change. Your feast is also very important," she said.

Bulma grunted her response as she watched Vegeta go to his mother's side. "I'll go alone. I need a few moments to myself before I have to be social again."

"As you wish, Your Grace." Baba nearly smiled as she saw Bulma roll her eyes. "Don't be late."

"Pffft! I'm the queen. I can be as late as I want. It's by the grace of the gods that I even attend this shallow event." Bulma disappeared in a different direction.

* * *

She changed into completely different dress altogether. It was almost nothing like her first dress. It was strapless and the bodice was tight. The skirt of the dress was much looser, though. It could've been the fact that it was open in the front. The slit of the skirt was split high and wide enough that Bulma's legs could be seen. The only issue Bulma had with the dress was that there was a bit of a train. She could deal with that as long as her legs were free. She put a pair of heeled shoes, something only the very rich could afford. Bulma did not like them, but she must appear as glamorous as her station denoted. She also let her hair completely down.

As she walked down the somewhat deserted halls towards the dining hall, she noticed the only noise was her shoes clacking. She could faintly here the people in the dining hall, though. They seemed so far away. _I must fix the problem of my chambers being nowhere near where I spend my days. These shoes are uncomfortable_, Bulma thought. She turned a corner and saw someone coming in her direction. They were not dressed for the occasion. They were also not dressed as a servant. Their attire confused Bulma. She did not break her stride though. _Only one way to find out_.

"And who are you and what are you doing so far from the dining hall? That is the only place where guests are allowed," she said. Her voice held none of the usual authoritative tone as she was too exasperated to sound _queenly_. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized that she received no answer as they drew closer. "You dare disrespect your queen by ignoring me? I asked you a question and I expect an answer. State who you are and what your business is in my..."

Bulma let out a small yelp as she dodged something silver coming at her neck. She backed into the wall. She ducked again as he swung at her head. Bulma moved around him, swinging her dress around her legs so that she would not step on it. She put the train behind her and faced her attacker again. _Am I really in the midst of an assassination attempt right now_? Her answer came in the form of another thrust from her attacker.

Clearly her assailant did not expect Bulma to be so fast, especially with her dress on. She ducked under him again and turned, kicking him in the chest. Weaponless, Bulma had no choice but to make a run for it. Hopefully, someone would hear her calls for help. She did not get very far before her heel cracked and sent her flailing forward. She landed hard on the floor and rolled over. Her assailant was running towards her. Bulma got to her feet. She grabbed a bit of her dress in her hand. The moment he got close enough, she threw it up, momentarily obscuring his vision. He knocked into Bulma and they went tumbling to the ground.

She screamed.

* * *

Vegeta was lost. Serori had sent him back to her room for a change of shoes. She had insisted he go instead of a servant. But now Vegeta was lost and his patience was growing thin. He was just about to go back the way he came when he heard the scream. _Not a scream. That was far more primal to be called a scream. More like a battle cry_. Normally he would have disregarded it, but the voice seemed familiar. _I hope it's not who I think it is_, he thought as he walked towards the source of the noise.

He had to pause when he turned a corner. There was a body laying prone on the floor. He saw that it was what looked like a man on top of a woman. He was tempted to just walk away until he saw the woman move. She pushed the man off of her and sat up. Vegeta's eyes widened minutely.

It was the queen. She was breathing hard. She did not appear shaken at all. Her facial expression was one of surprise instead. Vegeta noticed an incredible gash on her arm. Bulma looked at it with disdain. She tied the wound up with a piece of her torn dress. Bulma was disheveled and covered in blood. She was standing lopsidedly because of her broken heel. Her hair was a mess. However, Vegeta could only think of how incredibly beautiful she looked. She finally noticed him and chuckled.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. She bent down and pulled her heel out of her would-be assassin's neck. More blood spurted on her. She rolled the man over and pulled off the mask he wore. He reminded her of a fly for some reason. Bulma began searching for any clue as to who the man was.

Vegeta walked up to her. "What's the point of looking for something on him? You know very well who sent him," he said. He watched her glower up at him. "You know I'm right."

"Are you confessing?" she asked as she stood up straight. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Woman, what would I possibly gain from slaying you? Besides," Vegeta stepped up closer to her, "if I wanted you dead, I'd do it myself."

Bulma had no idea why, but him being so close to her gave her a funny feeling. He reached up and touched her cheek. Bulma just watched him wipe a drop of blood away from her face. They paused for a moment, staring at one another. Bulma shook her head and got to her knees again. She took the dagger in her hand again and began sawing.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"It seems my statement was not made clear enough the first time."


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance

**War of the World**

**Chapter 5: Alliance**

* * *

Gasps of absolute horror were heard as Bulma walked in to the banquet hall. Vegeta was on her heels. He tried not to smile at the sickened faces of the Zephyrean elite. They cleared the way so Bulma could make it to the table. Chichi ran up to her side. She looked as though she wanted to cry. Bulma smiled at her. "I'm perfectly fine, Chichi. This is just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? Your Grace, your arm is sliced up!" Chichi yelled. Bulma just waved her hand and kept walking to the front of the room. Chichi turned her head and looked at Vegeta. She held her tongue, but her glare said it all. Vegeta ignored her and kept walking behind Bulma.

The queen turned and faced her subjects. If no one knew what she had been holding in her right hand, they knew now. She held up the severed head of her attacker. "A little while ago, there was an assassination attempt. Luckily, I came out of it alive. This fellow was not so lucky." Bulma tossed the head forward. It landed with a thud on a table. "Anyone care to explain?"

There was a long silence before Juuna got her attention. "Explain what exactly, Your Grace?"

Bulma's right eye twitched. "_**WHY IN THE BLUE FUCK WAS THERE A MAN ROAMING ABOUT THE HALLS OF THIS PALACE WITH A CONCEALED WEAPON AND IN THE LIVING QUARTERS**_?" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the room. "Where the hell were my men? Why was there no one on duty? Tell me what the fuck happened!"

Another long silence followed before Yamcha stood. "You should ask the captain of the guard that, Your Grace." Everyone turned to look at Krillyn.

"Your Grace, I have no idea why there was no one on patrol. I had men posted all throughout the palace. No one was to leave their post for any reason; not even to piss. There should have been someone there," Krillyn said quickly.

Everyone could see Bulma was close to blowing. Finally, she raised her head. "Get out!"

"But Your Grace…"

"I said get. The. Fuck. Out." Bulma walked out of the banquet hall with Chichi following her.

Baba sighed. Bulma was going to be angry about this for a long while. She was temperamental. Juu appeared quickly at Baba's side. "Find out all you can," she said without looking at the other woman. Juu agreed and left immediately.

* * *

"Fierce temper that young lady has," Serori said as she readied herself for bed later that night. Vegeta sat in the sitting room of his mother's guest quarters. "Her temper reminds me of yours. When you're mad, everyone is at fault. Here I thought she would be more level-headed than you."

Vegeta grunted, not really listening to his mother. He was thinking about the woman she was talking about. He would never admit it aloud, but the little queen had surprised him, if not downright impressed him. He had been expecting her to cry and curl into a ball. Instead she acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and got angry. He still had not forgotten how incredibly beautiful she seemed in those moments.

"Are you listening, Vegeta? The talks are supposed to start tomorrow. However, I don't know how Bulma will feel in the morning." Serori came out of the bedroom. "You look exhausted, Vegeta. Go get some rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day as well." She shooed him out of the room before he could say anything.

* * *

Bulma stood out on her balcony, fuming. After dismissing everyone except Chichi, she simply took to her balcony and brooded. She usually did not stew in anger, but something about this assassination attempt made her extremely uneasy. It finally hit her why. "I could've died," she thought aloud. "If I had not broken my heel, I would be dead."

"You can't think like that," Chichi said from her perch above Bulma. "You handled yourself well, considering you were without a weapon. You finally understand what improvisation is."

"Please, Chichi. Faulty heels saved my life." Bulma walked back and sat in a chair. "You mind going for a walk with me?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chichi asked.

"I have you with me right now."

* * *

Vegeta found himself in a garden. _Why can't I ever just find my room on my own? I can navigate the Gran Bosque as if it was my own yard and yet I cannot navigate my way around this damn castle_! The king was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. He kept walking around the garden. _It is great to have some fresh air, though. The woman smelled like death. A shame because she smelled so wonder_... Vegeta immediately stopped that train of thought. He picked up his pace through the garden and stopped when he came to two plaques.

Bulma peered slowly around the corner when she saw a shadow up ahead in the garden at her parents' plaques. She gasped when she realized who it was. She stood behind him for a moment, not making a sound.

"Are you going to just stand there or say something?" he asked.

Bulma crossed her arms. "What are you doing out here? No one's allowed in this garden except me and the gardeners," she said.

Vegeta turned his head to look at her. "Then perhaps you should lock the door." He faced her completely. "I was lost in this ridiculous place. There is no sense of direction in this palace. It's like everything is just put anywhere," he said.

"You are completely exaggerating. I highly doubt your own palace is smaller than this one," Bulma said. She cracked a smile. "I'm surprised you even admitted to being lost."

The king's eyes widened minutely. He had not noticed his admission. _I'm letting my guard down around this woman_, he thought. He glanced around, hearing something in the trees. Bulma did not seem to notice. _I don't suppose her hearing is as good as my own_.

Every race had its own talent to trade for a weakness. Besides being naturally-gifted warriors, the Saburrans had better senses and large thresholds for pain compared to the Zephyreans and Ostrumans. They could also survive in extreme heat and be relatively unfazed. On the other hand, the Ostrumans were practically impervious to cold. They too were inclined to battle and tended to be stronger. On the other hand, the Zephyreans were talented in a different way. They were noted for being smaller than the Ostrumans and Saburrans and also weaker. What they lacked in brute strength and superhuman abilities, they made up for in sheer brainpower, intelligence and otherwise. They were a very industrious people and that won them battles very often.

Bulma noticed Vegeta glancing around. "What's wrong?"

"Someone tailed you here," Vegeta said while discreetly taking out a small knife. Before Bulma could say anything, he threw it up into the trees. He was mildly surprised when Chichi appeared out of nowhere and caught the knife. She landed on her feet, staring maliciously at Vegeta. She stood protectively in front of Bulma. Vegeta smirked. "If I felt the need, I could easily get past you, raven."

Chichi held her tongue, knowing that she could not mouth off to a king. Instead she flung the knife down at his feet. She turned to face Bulma, who was smiling coyly at her. Chichi took a step and disappeared in her signature cloud of smoke.

Bulma shrugged. "We weren't alone. I'm never alone... technically. I'm surprised you heard her. The only reason I know she's there is because she's my best friend and I personally chose her for the post. If I didn't, I wouldn't ever know she was following me. How'd you hear her?"

"Your senses are pathetic compared to mine," he said.

Bulma realized this was the most civil conversation they'd had. "I'm sorry you had to witness my temper. I don't usually have such a foul mouth."

"Ha! The words came far too easily to your tongue for you not to be foulmouthed on some level, woman. Your language does not offend me. I've heard worse on the training grounds in Regia," he said.

They stood in a relatively awkward silence before Bulma heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Juu walking up. "What are you doing out here, Your Grace? After tonight, do you think it is wi..." Juu stopped when she noticed Vegeta. "Oh! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, no. As a matter of fact, Juu would you take the king back to his chambers? He seems to have lost his way," Bulma said. She was fidgety around Vegeta and she did not like the feelings he elicited in her. "Good night, King Vegeta. I shall see you in the morning at the talks."

Vegeta nodded in her direction before following Juu out. The two walked a good distance and took a number of turns to get back to Vegeta's guest rooms. "This is ridiculous. Why is my room all the way on the other side of this palace?" he asked mostly to himself.

Juu opened the door and faced him. "If you want, I could send a guide in the morning for you," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Vegeta eyed her, clearly annoyed with her insinuation. "Of course, if you'd rather just wander around the palace and miss the meeting with the queen and her generals..."

She stopped when Vegeta got closer to her. "You'll be my guide," he said.

"Your Grace, I have other duties to attend to in the morning. As much as it _pains _me, I will have to decline your offer."

"I wasn't offering you anything." Vegeta stared into her eyes. Like Bulma's, they were blue. However, while Bulma's were soft with a bit of fire in them, Juu's eyes were cold and piercing. He noted that their sex appeal was also quite different. Bulma's was an enigma to him while Juu's was plain as day. She was sultry and seductive without even trying. "_You _will be my guide."

Juu knew where this conversation was going. "Well, if you insist, Your Grace." She faced the inside of his chambers. "Right this way."

* * *

Bulma was up earlier than she would have liked to be. She was not exactly out of her bed yet. Instead, she laid on her bed, staring up at the high ceiling. For some reason, she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The dream was fuzzy, but she could remember some points of it. Apparently a near-death experience incited nightmares in one. _Nightmares involving that arrogant king_, Bulma thought disdainfully. She finally decided to sit up when she heard someone enter her sitting room.

Only one person was bold enough to do so without clearance. "Good morning, Baba," Bulma called as she rose from her bed. Baba entered the room, not looking pleased in the least. "What's wrong with you?"

"You should've been up earlier than this," Baba said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "It will go not over well if you are tardy to this meeting."

"I'm sure the king won't mind me being a bit late. Who's to say he won't be late himself?" Bulma entered her closet to find something to wear. As she searched through her enormous closet, the dream came back to the forefront of her mind. "Baba, is there a difference between dreams and visions?"

Baba was taken a bit off-guard by the question. She cleared her throat and watched Bulma toss several outfits out of the closet to her bed. "Very few have visions, Bulma. Sometimes, we cannot tell the difference between them. Dreams may start out as dreams, but they can quickly become visions. It all depends on how you interpret them."

Bulma exited the closet and started rummaging around in the clothes she'd taken out. She pulled out a long red chiton. Smiling, she pulled her night shirt off and slipped into the garment. She caught Baba giving her a critical eye. "What?"

"Are you sure that is proper attire for a meeting with a king and his mother? You look as if you're heading to train in the yard," Baba said. Bulma shrugged as she passed her.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Bulma's generals and his mother sat with him at the round table. His patience was being tried immensely. "Where is the little brat? Does she think she is entitled to make me wait?"

"Vegeta, do not refer to the queen as a brat. That is most disrespectful," Serori said airily.

"Mother, she disrespects _**ME**_ every second she is late. If I could get up after the night I had, then she can do it too."

Serori raised an eyebrow. "_The night you had_, eh? I shudder to think exactly what that entailed." The doors opened and Bulma entered with Baba following after her. "And here she is. Good morning, Bulma."

"Good morning, Serori." Bulma sat in her seat directly across from Vegeta at the table. "Good morning, Your Grace. I hope you slept well," Bulma said. Vegeta just snorted in her direction. In truth, he got only about three hours of sleep. He had been preoccupied with a certain blonde for most of the night.

_More like she was just a substitute for something or someone else. She had the desired effect, though_, he thought with a sense of irony.

"So, where do we start?" Juuna asked.

"Our advisors seem to think it is wise for us to join forces rather than fight the Ostrumans separately. After all, we do not have the manpower to take on the entire Ostruman army," Serori said.

"As do we. An alliance is the logical course of action in times like these. Combining our forces to get rid of a common enemy would be beneficial to all parties involved." Roshi looked at Bulma. "What do you think, Your Grace?"

Bulma shrugged. "I'm willing to ally myself with the Saburrans. Of course, only if they are willing to do the same," she said, looking pointedly at Vegeta.

The young king crossed his arms as he sat back in his seat. "Contrary to what my mother may say, I have no reason to ally myself with this country. I'm not the least impressed with this _army_ you have." He noticed Bulma's eye twitching. "I'm definitely not impressed with its temperamental queen, either."

The queen leaned forward in her seat. "You have something to say to me, short stack? My army is just as competent, if not _**MORE**_ competent than your band of misfits."

"Misfits? Your people are nothing more than weak beings playing at war."

The queen's right eye twitched. "_Playing at war_? _**PLAYING**_? That's it!" Bulma stood up while taking Juuna's sword from him. She stabbed it down on the table between her and Vegeta. "Let's take this outside."

Vegeta watched with mild surprise as Bulma headed for the door. "Outside? What exactly is outside?" he asked.

"Maybe you should go with her and find out, son," Serori said while smiling at him. "Perhaps she wants to show you just how _weak_ her people are." She stood up and began to follow Bulma and the rest outside of the room. Vegeta sat there for a moment but eventually stood to follow, wondering what Bulma could possibly have to show him.

* * *

As Bulma marched towards the back of the palace, she turned her head to the side. "King Vegeta!" she yelled behind her. She heard a grunt loud enough to know that she had his attention. "What is your weapon of choice?"

The question took everyone by surprise. By now, Bulma's council had figured out where the queen was taking them, but they did not know why. Yamcha stepped up beside her. "Bulma, is this a good idea? Challenging the king to battle isn't in the plan," he said.

"Is that so, Yamcha? Then what exactly is the plan?" She gazed at him with a bored look. "Someone needs to teach that pompous jerk a lesson. King Vegeta, what is your weapon?"

Vegeta snorted. "Whatever weapon I get my hands on, woman. Whether it be a rock, goblet, or a sword, the weapon does not matter. I can make it work," he said haughtily.

The answer was good enough for Bulma as she pushed open the doors that led to her training grounds. "Well, choose as you see fit." She gestured to a small armory.

* * *

Coryza held her hand out as she stood at the top of a tower. A crow landed in her hand. She removed the tiny scroll on the bird's leg and let it retreat back into one of the many birdhouses that sat at the top of the tower. The icy woman unrolled the scroll and read it. Smirking, she left the tower and went in search of her son.

She found Cooler practicing his swordsmanship with some of the soldiers, taking on three at once. She waited a moment before letting out a sharp whistle. Cooler accidentally stabbed on of the soldiers in the gut after hearing his mother's whistle.

"Look what you've done, Mother," Cooler complained. He ripped his weapon out of the soldier callously. The soldier howled in agony. "Get him out of here."

"It's not my fault your concentration is so easily broken, Cooler. If that is what happens when your concentration is broken on the battlefield, then your adversaries will need to make sure they keep your full attention."

Cooler sighed. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Coryza walked over to her son. "One of those mercenaries, the one called Jeice, sent word from the events that transpired last night. The crow came rather quickly."

"Well, do not leave me in suspense," Cooler said dryly.

Coryza narrowed her eyes briefly. She unrolled the scroll once again. "The attempt failed and did little more than provoke the Child Queen into a rage. The one called Burter was sent for the job."

"And what happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to our last assassin. The queen seems to have a thing for beheading those who offend her."

"So what now? By now she's surely created some sort of an alliance with that brat Vegeta." Cooler squeezed his fists together. The thought of the two together made his blood boil for some reason. "I think we should invade Saburra while Vegeta is gone."

"That's foolish, Cooler. We will do no such thing. We will wait. There will be other opportunities afforded to us. Be patient." Coryza glanced around. "Where is Frieza?"

Cooler shrugged. "The whorehouse probably."

"The whorehouse, you say..." The frosty woman left the room as quickly as she came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was facing Vegeta, holding a sword that was smaller than her claymore. Vegeta was staring at her blandly. "Woman, the last thing you want to do is fight me."

"You want to gauge how weak my people are. What better way to gauge it than by going up against the sovereign." Bulma entered a stance. "Either you fight me or I dissect you," she said.

Vegeta looked impassively at Bulma for a few seconds. Then held out his hand. Kakarrot unsheathed his own weapon and gave it to Vegeta. "All right, woman. Let's see what you've got."

Yamcha stepped up to Bulma's side again. "Your Grace, I highly advise against this."

"I'll be fine, Yamcha."

"At least put on some armor, Your Grace. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"Armor will only slow me down." Bulma walked away from Yamcha, towards Vegeta.

The Saburran king watched the Zephyrean queen approach him with her weapon raised. Faster than he would have given her credit, she was attacking him with a vertical slash. He blocked her, mentally noting not to take her speed and agility too lightly. "It is admirable that you decline from wearing armor," Vegeta said. He immediately got on the offensive, shocking Bulma.

"You leave me breathless with your praise, Your Grace." The sarcasm in Bulma's tone was evident. Vegeta kept her on the defensive, even though she started off on the offensive side of things.

Vegeta kept up his attack on her, still impressed with her speed and the way she fended him off. Her defenses were strong, but he saw openings in them easily. Her footwork was crisp, but the way she turned her body left her entire left side open at times. He went for it; not to harm her, but to show her that she was inferior. Instead of victory, Vegeta was narrowly dodging a horizontal slash across his chest from Bulma. His skintight shirt was sliced open. It was a miracle she did not break the skin. He stepped away and looked down at himself. Then he looked at Bulma. The leer she was giving him rivaled only his own.

"Oops," she said with a shrug. "Going for such an obvious opening was a bit amateurish. Surely you didn't think I was that inept, Your Grace." Bulma chuckled at the look on his face. She parried him again as he came for her. They continued fighting, Vegeta's strikes coming faster and fiercer. Bulma was keeping up and she could tell he was getting irritated at not being able to get through her defense.

One particularly powerful strike sent Bulma stumbling back. Vegeta took this opening and made something of it. Bulma looked down to see her chiton was torn. Vegeta had created a very high slit up her right leg. Frowning, she went at him again.

Juu sneaked in beside her brother. He turned to see her. "Where have you been all morning? I expected you to at least observe the meeting," he said. Juu shrugged and went on to watch Bulma and Vegeta's spar. Juuna nodded towards them. "It appears that although they are in positions of high power, they are still teenagers at heart. They're both acting like brats right now."

The blonde shook her head and smirked. Her time with Vegeta had taught her one thing: he was very competitive and liked to be in charge. However, he had definitely met his match in Bulma. "I don't think they're acting like brats. I actually think they like each other."

Juuna laughed and looked at his sister. "They like each other? They're trying to kill each other right now."

"No," Juu shook her head, "this is definitely foreplay."

By now, there were several pieces of torn cloth on the floor. Vegeta and Bulma's clothing was becoming scarce. Bulma's chiton had become a two-piece while Vegeta's shirt no longer had sleeves and his pants were missing a leg. He went for her shoulder while she went for his other leg. Just as they ended up cutting one another's clothes again, Baba clapped her hands.

Bulma turned her head towards Baba. "What'd you do that for?" she asked loudly.

"I'm sure you and King Vegeta are having the time of your lives, but I cannot and will not tolerate the sovereign of this kingdom performing a striptease in front of everyone," Baba said calmly. This prompted both Vegeta and Bulma to look down at their attire. Bulma gasped when she noticed that she was near-topless. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta took what was left of his shirt off and threw it to the ground. "Perhaps there is a different way for you to settle your differences."

Vegeta stared at Bulma and she matched his stare with just as much ferocity. Both were breathing hard as if they had been battling for hours when in reality the fight had only lasted 10 minutes. It was the most intense spar Vegeta had ever been involved in. Bulma was tougher than he expected; nothing he couldn't handle but tough nonetheless. Once again, the blue-haired queen had impressed him. But he'd sooner burn in hell than let her know it. He tossed Kakarrot back his weapon.

Bulma also gave her weapon to Yamcha. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement in another way. Maybe this time you will not be so quick to write off my army," she said. She watched Vegeta's eye twitch. She could tell he was not pleased that she had not been beaten by him. In fact, she was amazed by his skill. Few people could best her, let alone keep up with her. Only her most elite soldiers were better than her. She frowned when the only answer Vegeta gave her was a grunt.

Serori sighed and looked over at Bulma. "What my son means to say is that he will be _more than willing_ to venture forth with this alliance. Perhaps we should put this in writing..."

Bulma tuned out Serori and the others as they began discussing what would go in the alliance treaty. She instead watched Vegeta as he walked away from the group and farther out into the maze of the training grounds. She looked back at the others before running after him.

The king could hear her coming. He rounded on her. "Why are you following me?"

"You're going into a maze. I doubt you'll be able to make your way out of it," she said.

"Says the woman who got lost in the Gran Bosque."

The queen crossed her arms and snorted. "If I remember correctly, I helped find our way out of that underground city. What does that tell you about my sense of direction?"

"Little to nothing. It doesn't take much to hear the sound of water."

"It wasn't the water that I heard. It was the wind," Bulma muttered. "Why'd you walk all the way out here anyway? They're discussing the treaty that will be signed. You'd think since you're the one who has to sign it that you'd want to be there to hear what's being put in it."

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't give a damn about a treaty. My trust will not be gained by you signing a piece of parchment." His eyes narrowed at Bulma. She uncrossed her arms, clearly unsettled by his constant staring. "Treaties mean little when the battle has begun," he said.

"I suppose that's true. When all else fails, one must go for self-preservation at all costs."

"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, woman."

"That's the thing, Your Grace. While we both are wary, there are those who pose more of a danger to both us than we could ever hope to pose to one another. The only option here is to ally ourselves. We have a common enemy. After that enemy is destroyed, we never have to see one another again," Bulma said softly.

Vegeta noted how her tone had changed as she spoke to him. She appeared to be truthful in what she was saying. "Say we go through with this alliance. Am I to look after you and your people as much as I look after my own?"

Bulma shrugged. "If you are invaded without warning and are engaged in a fight, I would gladly send reinforcements and anything else I could to help aide you. I'd probably go myself. Of course, I'd expect the same in return," Bulma replied.

"Why are you frowning at me?"

Bulma's face relaxed. In reality, she'd still been trying to read Vegeta. She had not noticed her efforts had started to show in her expression. "No reason."

Vegeta scoffed. "Trying to look serious, I suppose. Okay, woman. Your words and your passable swordsmanship have swayed me." Had he been any lesser man, Vegeta would have laughed at Bulma's face.

"_**PASSABLE**_? You're damn near naked and..." For the first time, Bulma noticed that Vegeta was indeed wearing only his torn pants. She tore her eyes away from his muscles and glared back up at him. "Well, you're not half bad yourself. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Next time?" Vegeta walked up to her. "I do so hope there is a next time," he said as he ran hos finger across her cheek; the same place that he wiped the blood away from. He sauntered past Bulma and back towards the group.

Bulma turned her head slightly as Vegeta walked away from her. The feelings he incited in her varied from annoyance to rage to comfort to... something she could not quite place. Her inability to read his intentions was maddening. _Next time will come too soon for me_...

* * *

Coryza pushed open the doors to the whorehouse in Palatium loudly, making her presence known. Women hurried to cover themselves and the men, mostly soldiers, fumbled to rise and salute her. Rolling her eyes, Coryza looked around for the madam. She found the old woman, searching for words to greet her with. Coryza held up a hand. "Save it. I only came here to find my rotten stepson. Where is he?"

"Prince Frieza? Well he's..."

"What are you doing here?" Frieza yelled from the top of the stairs. Two girls were behind him. He watched his stepmother smile at him, her eyes sending a warning. "Fine." He came down the stairs and pushed his way past her. The two girls went along with him, muttering their salutations to the queen.

Coryza gave the place a once-over. "As you were," she said. The moment she stepped outside, she took a deep breath. She felt as though she could breathe again. Turning to one of her guards, she muttered two words: "Burn it."

Frieza turned around and watched as the royal guards barricaded the exits to the whorehouse and then set it on fire. He watched with wide eyes as the place went up in flames despite the cold environment. It wasn't just any fire that consumed the building. The flames were blue. "You used _**ICE FIRE**_?" Frieza yelled at Coryza.

Coryza turned and faced him. The light of the fire danced in her eyes. "And here I thought you'd be more concerned about members of your detail being burned alive." Her voice was drowned out by the howls and agony coming from the whorehouse. "Don't look so horrified, Frieza. They're only whores."

"I'm not _horrified_. Just... bewildered. I didn't know you had it in you."

Coryza raised a violet eyebrow. "I have so much more in me, Frieza. You have a job to do. I'm sending you to Zephyrus; Fimbria to be exact."

"And what am I going to Fimbria for? That's just a little town on the border. Nothing important is there except some traders."

"To deliver a message."


	6. Chapter 6: Fimbria

**War of the World**

**Chapter 6: Fimbria**

* * *

After a week of getting to know one another, Vegeta and his caravan were finally leaving Sirocco. Although they disagreed on pretty much everything, Vegeta and Bulma managed to come to some form of agreement. While their councilors had them sign a treaty, their own pact came in the form of a verbal understanding. Both were too prideful to go back on their words and they both knew it.

As Bulma saw the caravan off, she noticed Kakarrot looking in her direction. She could only imagine that he was searching for some sign of Chichi. He seemed to be infatuated with her and he always seemed to find her. Bulma smirked as she thought of Chichi's faces as Kakarrot pursued her. He was stubborn in his quest and managed to have short conversations that Chichi seemed completely awkward in.

"You might as well give him a sign, Chichi. You won't be seeing him for a little while. I know you like him," Bulma said quietly. Right on cue, a bright light flashed and Kakarrot smiled on his horse. He waved and rode to catch up with the caravan. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up," came Chichi's wind whisper.

Bulma let out a small laugh and started to turn around. The wind blew in the opposite direction of what it had been blowing just moments before. With it came the smell of blood and a few flashes of a battle. Bulma blinked it away and turned back around. Vegeta was looking back at her, his face somewhat surprised. _Did he see what I just saw_?

* * *

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked. He was riding alongside his mother's carriage.

Serori peered outside to see the confused look on her son's face. "Is something the matter, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head numbly before turning around and riding forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied gruffly. He discreetly glanced back at Bulma. She was still watching him go with a concerned look on her face. "What was that I just saw?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Bulma watched Vegeta until he was no longer visible. She then turned and stalked inside the palace. She was in search of Baba. When she found the old woman, she was teaching a young girl the proper way to sit. Bulma was taken aback when she noticed the girl looked exactly like her. "What is all this, Baba? Who's she?"

Baba told the girl to relax a moment and faced Bulma. "She is your stand-in. Her name is Maron," she said.

"Stand-in? Baba, I don't need a double. I'd just be putting an innocent girl in danger. If you haven't noticed, I seem to be a target for random assassination attempts. I doubt Maron here could... Where did you get a girl who looks so much like me?" Bulma was intrigued at how much the girl resembled her. "She could be my twin."

"Yes. I believe that is the purpose of a stand-in, Bulma. She will do just fine. Maron will pose as one of your ladies."

"Looking just like me? Baba, people are bound to notice something is up."

Baba simply shook her head. "Your hair color isn't limited to just you, Bulma. You two look exactly alike, but right now only one of you carries the radiance that only you possess, Bulma. Only those who know you best will realize when it is you and when it isn't. No one, not even your men can know about Maron. She's been trained to look, act, and sound like you. She knows your mannerisms and she knows your charms."

Bulma nodded, still looking at Maron. "So, I can pretty much play hooky whenever I want now, huh?"

"That isn't what Maron's job is; to stand in while you go off and have fun. Her main job is to take you out of harm's way."

"And also so that I can be in two places at once..." Bulma trailed off. Then she snapped. "Baba, I came to tell you something. I just had a vision."

Baba waved Maron off. The girl bowed and mumbled something to Bulma before leaving the two alone. "What was it about?"

"I'm not sure." Bulma tried to remember it clearly. "The wind blew past me and I could smell blood. The smell was so strong I could practically taste it. I saw a battle going on and then..." She paused. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Baba that she thought Vegeta saw it too.

"That wasn't a vision, child. That was you seeing something that either has happened already or is happening as we speak. Somewhere, there is a battle going on."

* * *

Vegeta lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. It was only a 2-day journey back to Regia, but he decided to stop for a night at an inn. His mother had opted to stay in her carriage while the rest of the caravan took up rooms. The reason Vegeta was restless and awake was because he was not sure what he had experienced earlier. It had left him shaken in a way that he had never felt before. Vegeta liked to be in control. With what he saw, he felt helpless for some reason.

_What was that place? Where was it? What happened there_? Those questions raged through Vegeta's mind over and over again. He had no answers for any of them. He closed his eyes, picturing the vision again. Then Bulma's worried face appeared. His eyes snapped open. _The woman knows_, he thought. The young king sat up immediately.

"Is everything all right, Your Grace?" Juu asked from her position on the bed. She sat up, looking as if her sleep had not been disturbed at all. She watched Vegeta throw clothes on.

Vegeta paused when he heard Juu's voice. He looked back at her. "Don't call me that," he said.

Juu appeared confused. "Don't call you _what_, Your Grace?"

"_Your Grace_. Don't call me _Your Grace_. Call me _Majesty_ or something. Anything but that," he replied.

Juu resisted the urge to laugh. It was a strange request from such a prideful man. "As you wish, Your Majesty. What is that matter? Why are you dressing so quickly? Are we leaving?"

"No. You will stay here and leave in the morning with my mother and Kakarrot. I will catch up later." Vegeta said nothing else as he grabbed his cloak and left the room.

The blonde sat and listened to his footsteps. Once they were gone, she got to her feet and slinked towards the window. She saw Vegeta mount his horse and speed off. He was going back towards Sirocco. _That's odd. I can't very well keep an eye on him if he's gone back to the city. Baba will not like this_, she thought.

Juu's job was simple: watch King Vegeta. Learn everything she could about him. She was a spy, after all. This was an unexpected turn of events, but Juu planned for everything. She would do as the king told her and instead watch his mother.

* * *

Bulma went inside her bathroom, the one place Chichi would not follow her. She shut the door and immediately began stripping. Maron watched her. She caught Bulma's nightgown as she tossed it to her. Bulma then began dressing in a dark outfit. She watched Maron dress shakily. "You're not scared, are you?" Bulma asked.

Maron shook her head. "More nervous than scared, Your Grace. Begging your pardon, but is this wise?" she asked.

"Maron, you're going to have to be my double at some point. You might as well get some practice in. Remember everything I told you. Don't train tomorrow. Opt to go for a swim." Bulma pulled on a pair of boots and wrapped her hair up in a black shawl. She looked at Maron. "Remember that you're only supposed to tell one person where I've gone, but I doubt you'll have to. Ready?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Please be swift in your return." Maron was barely finished speaking when Bulma walked over to the window and jumped out. The double bit her lip and turned to go back to the bedroom. She was going to be the queen for a day.

Outside, Bulma sneaked into the stables. She started to mount a horse when she felt something tug on her cape. She turned her head to see Bella behind her. Sighing, Bulma went over to Bella and rubbed her head. "I'll come right back. Right now, I need you to stay here and protect Maron. I'll be home in no time at all. You'll see." She noticed Bella moving her tails around behind her.

_I still can't believe she just sprouted an extra tail. I'll have to do some research to find out if that's normal_, Bulma thought. She turned back around and mounted the horse. She gave Bella one last scratch between the ears before she rode off into the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Saburran king pushed his way into the throne room. Everyone quieted when they noticed the man enter. Vegeta marched forward and towards the queen sitting on her dais.

"Back so soon, King Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta paused as he heard the queen speak. He looked around the room. The old woman was standing off to the side. The queen's generals were standing below her dais, looking at him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "A word, woman," he paused, looking around him, "alone."

The queen stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrow. "Leave us," she said. Within a minute, the throne room had cleared out. The queen rose from her seat. "What is this about, Your Majesty?"

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

The queen stared at Vegeta, her eyes widening slightly. "I don't know what you me..." She stopped when Vegeta's hand grabbed her neck. "What are you..."

"Shut up. I know you aren't the woman. Let's try this again. Who are you and what have you done with her?" Vegeta asked.

"My name is Maron. I'm Queen Bulma's stand-in. She left late last night and asked me to take her place until she got back. She also said to not tell anyone, not even Baba," Maron said. Vegeta released her just as Chichi appeared. Maron jumped almost a foot in the air at her sudden arrival.

"Bulma's gone?" Chichi asked.

Maron nodded. "You can't tell Baba. She stressed that. She also told me that I can only tell one person where she went. I think she meant it as a joke. Her Grace said that I could tell King Vegeta that she went to Fimbria." Maron shrugged. "I think she was being sarcastic, though."

Vegeta smirked. "She didn't think I would come back." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"Where else? I'm going to find the woman. If you come with me, then you'll be leaving your charge unattended. We cannot leave the _acting_ queen without proper protection, can we?" Vegeta disappeared through the doors from whence he came.

Chichi stared after him. Then she turned and looked at Maron. Vegeta was right. In the event that someone did attack at this moment, it would reflect badly if Chichi was not there to defend her. _Makes no difference if the real Bulma is out getting herself into trouble. I'll just have to trust that idiot is going to bring her back in one piece_, she thought grimly. She disappeared back into her hiding place, leaving Maron standing alone in the throne room.

* * *

Bulma pulled the reins lightly, bringing her horse to a trot. She'd ridden almost all night without stopping for too long. She felt she needed to go to Fimbria. When she got there, she instantly realized what the visions she had were about.

Fimbria was in ruins. The earth was scorched. Some buildings were still ablaze. Others were completely destroyed. The smell of blood and burning flesh was so immense that Bulma had to fight to control her gag reflex. She usually had no trouble with that, but the smell was one she had never encountered before. Oddly, though she could smell death, she could not see it. Besides the blood running through the streets, there were no bodies.

_There isn't a single trace of anyone besides all the blood_, she thought as she dismounted. She tied the reins to a broken lamppost and began walking around the destroyed town. She kept her hand on her weapon, ready to draw at any time.

Bulma checked in buildings that had the fortune of still standing. There was not a soul in them. She called for anyone to, friend or foe, to respond. "How does an entire town disappear?" she thought out loud. Then she picked up the smell of burning flesh. Bulma turned around to see a small cloud of smoke. She ran towards the source. Her jog turned into a very slow walk as she got closer. She eventually came to a stop, completely horrorstruck by what was before her.

There was a very large willow tree not unlike the one in the Gran Bosque. The branches had been stripped of their vine-like leaves. Instead there were bodies hanging from the branches. Some were strung up by their intestines. Others appeared to be nailed to the tree at different points. Some weren't even bodies, just the heads. There was enough blood dripping from the tree to make it look as though it were raining blood.

_Who would do something this grotesque? This is monstrous_, Bulma thought. She cut her eyes to the right. She moved to draw her sword when a hand stopped her from drawing. Another arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in to a hard chest. Bulma struggled to get away, but the person was far stronger than her. She elbowed them in the stomach and she managed to turn in their grip and push away.

"Ow! You hit pretty hard," said her attacker.

Bulma drew her weapon quickly. "You did this? You did this to my people?" she yelled.

"Did I do that?" The man looked at the tree of people and shook his head. "Nope. That was Frieza's army."

The queen nodded slowly, but did not lower her weapon. "Why did you attack me?"

"I wasn't attacking you. I was capturing you. That's what I was told to do."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Capture me? What does that..." She fell to the ground as she was clocked over the head from behind. She lost consciousness as she fell.

* * *

Hours later, Vegeta reached the rundown city of Fimbria. The site of the destruction did not unnerve him. Not even the tree of bodies made his skin crawl. What bothered the king was the fact that all he could see that made him think Bulma had been there was a lone horse. _So the woman was here. I know she didn't walk away from here_. Vegeta dismounted his own horse and tied it to a tree. He let out a whistle. Ponos came barreling up from behind him.

"I told you not to follow me, Ponos," Vegeta said. The canis ignored him and began sniffing the ground in front of Vegeta. "Find her."

The black-haired beast caught on to something and took off towards the forest. Vegeta walked after the canis at his own leisure. If Ponos had found Bulma, then he would take care of the rest.

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened slowly. The first thing that registered was the splitting headache she had. The world seemed sideways. She realized she was laying on her side and tried to sit up. She could not bring her hands forward to push herself off the ground. She wiggled her fingers and discovered that her hands were tied together. Bulma raised her head and tried to look around.

"Look! She's awake!" It was the same voice as the man who had captured Bulma. Bulma heard footsteps behind her. She struggled to get free. She rolled over onto her back and saw a man with greenish skin approaching her. He was short and round. There were also rotted eyeballs hanging from his ears. "Hey, don't touch her Guldo."

"I won't." The green man kneeled down to Bulma's level. "I had no idea that the Zephyrean queen was so beautiful. She might be even prettier than Coryza," he said. He touched a lock of Bulma's hair. She shot up and scooted away from him. "Aw, don't run from me. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bulma asked, frowning at the ugly man.

"Name's Guldo, sweetheart. You are worth a pretty penny to a client of ours."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. " Client? That wouldn't happen to be Cooler, would it?"

"Naw. Cooler seems to want you alive. It's the queen who wants you dead."

"So she's going about this behind Cooler's back?" Bulma wriggled her hands discreetly. The knots in the ropes were either not tight enough or her hands were too small for the rope. She managed to free her hands as she kept her captor talking.

"Seems like it. However, that's not our business. We're only in this for the money," Guldo said.

Bulma nodded. "That seems typical of mercenaries. You just work for the highest bidder, right? No need to really pledge allegiance to anyone when you can get paid for simple jobs. Why haven't you killed me yet? You could've been halfway back to Palatium by now," she said.

"We're waiting on our boss. He likes you enough to want to have a chat."

"A chat?" That was the strangest request Bulma had heard so far. "While I'm sure your boss is quite a fine gentleman, I cannot stay here much longer. I've got a kingdom to run, you know?"

Guldo appeared confused. "What? You're not going any..." He was cut off as Bulma kicked him in the mouth. She got to her feet immediately and stole his weapon. She raised it above her head and created a vertical slash across his chest. "You bitch!" He said no more when Bulma put the tip of his sword against his laryngeal prominence.

"If I were to impale you right here, I doubt it would kill you. However, you'd have a very hard time trying to talk to me." Bulma quickly looked around Guldo at the other guy. He was not moving, but instead watching intently. "What's your name?"

"Recoome," he replied. "Are you gonna kill Guldo?"

Bulma was confused by the question at first. By his tone of voice, she could tell he was merely curious and wanted to know her next course of action. He did not seem to concerned about his comrade. "I didn't plan on it. I planned on walking out of here and back to my horse."

The red-haired behemoth raised an eyebrow and began walking towards Bulma and Guldo. "Really? What makes you think I'll just let you... Oof!" He stumbled back as Bulma kicked Guldo into his body. She turned and bolted out of the cave there were in.

The young queen ran directly into the rain. It was dark in the forest and she could barely see five feet in front of her from all the rain. She could hear Guldo yelling at Recoome to go after her. Bulma did not stop running. Tree branches scratched her face and tore at her clothes, but she did not stop. She could hear Recoome catching up with her and felt her lungs beginning to burn. She willed herself forward, running off of sheer adrenaline. She did not see the raised tree root until she was right on top of it.

Bulma's left foot hit the tree branch and she went flying forward. She narrowly avoided landing on the sword she was carrying. She rolled over and looked at her foot. She squinted, seeing that it was caught in the tree root. Recoome's footsteps grew closer as she pulled her leg free. Just as she was getting back to her feet, Recoome tackled her. Bulma screamed and kicked and screamed against him. She finally nailed him in the groin and his hold loosened.

_Keep running. Someone is bound to hear you_, she thought as she continued to run and scream for help.

* * *

Vegeta's ears picked up Bulma's cries for help. Mentally berating her for screaming while she's being chased, he started to walk towards the _other_ noise he heard. He knew Ponos could not have been that far off and would take care of Bulma. He continued at his leisurely pace, slowly drawing his sword.

* * *

Bulma smacked into a wall. "What the hell is this?" she yelled into the rain. She turned around and saw Recoome lumbering after her. She armed herself and prepared to fight. Right as Recoome came up on her, something large and black came between the two. Bulma's eyes widened when she heard a growl that put Bella's growls to shame.

The large creature that had appeared virtually out of nowhere did not seem to like Recoome in the least. The large man skidded to a stop. "Wow. You're a big one," he said. He stared into the narrow red and black eyes of the beast.

The queen flinched as the beast attacked Recoome. She had to turn away as she heard his screams of agony as the animal's teeth ripped into his flesh. Once Recoome had quieted, Bulma turned to look at the animal again. She jumped back into the stone wall when she realized it was in her face. "Don't do that!" she yelled. The animal lowered his head to her. Tentatively, Bulma patted its head. She was terrified of it, but she did not back away.

_Wow. It's just like Bella_, she thought. The animal raised its head again and Bulma could see its eyes. They were red with a black sclera. It looked like the black was draining out of the sclera and becoming white and the irises changed to dark brown. The process was eventually complete. Bulma stared in wonder at the phenomenon. She looked up when she heard footsteps. The animal turned its head. Bulma's mouth dropped open. _What is he doing here_?

Vegeta smirked when he saw Bulma was stunned into silence. He whistled sharply and Ponos came over to him. He gave the mangled body of Recoome one glance and then nodded at Ponos. He looked back at Bulma. "Why are you all the way out here, woman?"

Bulma closed her mouth. "I could ask the same of you, Your Grace," she said as the rain began to stop. She nodded towards what was left of Recoome's body. "He had friends," she said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about any others, woman."

She was about to ask why when she saw Vegeta was still carrying his own weapon. "Not that I'm not _thankful_ for your assistance, Your Grace, but why are you here? You should already be back in Saburra," she said.

Vegeta snorted. "And where would you be if I hadn't come, woman?" He looked her over. She was soaking and dirty. Her hair was sticking to her face and dripping. She was also trying desperately to hide the chattering of her teeth. "Not used to being so close to the mountains?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Fimbria is on the border between Ostrum and Zephyr. I can tell you don't come here often. You don't leave the sea too often, either." He was referring to how close Sirocco was to the sea. "The air is thinner up here. The rain is colder. The wind is harsher. It was unwise to run out into the rain, woman."

Bulma scoffed. "And I was just supposed to sit there and let the fat one feel me up? Not happening, Your Grace."

Vegeta wanted to tell her that all she had to do was wait a little longer, but that would have implied that he came to save her. He did not want to give her the impression that he came after her. Still, he needed to get some answers out of her. "Why did you come here?"

The Zephyrean queen stared at him blankly. Crossing her arms and holding back a shiver, Bulma shrugged. "I just had a feeling about this place. Something told me there would be trouble in Fimbria. Judging from the village, my intuition was spot on," she said. Bulma started to walk towards. "You know the way back to Fimbria? I was unconscious when I was dragged all the way out here."

Vegeta looked at Ponos. The canis walked up behind Bulma. With a yelp, Bulma found herself on Ponos' back. Vegeta turned around and started walking, ignoring Bulma's complaints. "Woman, you look dead on your feet. Shut up," he said.

Bulma relaxed when she realized Vegeta was not going to allow her to get down. She'd never ridden anything other than a horse and Bella. The beast she sat on was larger than Bella by a few feet. "What is this?" she asked.

"_He's_ a canis."

"Oh. I thought they were extinct."

"Ponos is about as extinct as that over-sized fox you have."

"Bella? She's the size she's supposed to be. She's a vulpes."

"If I'm not mistaken, they're supposed to be extinct as well."

"Well, we seem to be lucky. We are quite fortunate to have such rare, mystical companions, Your Grace," Bulma said. She could tell Vegeta was rolling his eyes and smiled.

When they got back to Fimbria, Bulma saw her horse was tied up next to Vegeta's horse. Vegeta went into a stone building that had remained untouched by the attack that befell the village. Ponos lay down on the ground for Bulma to get off. It was still a great distance for her to drop. She then followed Vegeta inside the building.

Vegeta went through the rooms in the building. He found a room with a chest and a wardrobe. He opened the doors to the wardrobe and grabbed a few items. Then he headed back out towards the front of the building. Bulma was walking around the front room, looking at the hanging paintings. "Woman," he said.

Bulma faced Vegeta. She saw what he was holding. "What's that?" she asked. She shivered again.

"What does it look like?" Vegeta tossed what he held on a table that was between them. "Get changed, woman. They might not be up to your lofty standards, but they'll have to do until you get back to Sirocco." He turned and headed back outside before she could say anything else.

The queen looked at the clothing on the table. She walked over to them and examined the clothes. They were men's clothing; a simple tunic and a pair of pants. They were worker's clothing. _I'm not even completely sure these will fit_, she thought. She glanced towards the door. She could hear the horses outside moving. She did not hear the padded footsteps of Ponos, though. _He is going to find a stable of some sort. Why? We should leave as soon as I_... Bulma sneezed. She immediately began to change clothes. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

Bulma jumped when she heard the whinnying of the horses. After the loud noises, there was nothing. She hurriedly pulled her new clothing on and headed for the door. Just as she got to the door, Vegeta appeared in front of her. There was a good deal of blood on his armor. They stared at one another for a moment before Bulma sighed and turned around. "That wasn't my horse, Your Grace."

Vegeta almost smirked. He would have thought her to be somewhat disgusted by what he had just done. "Well, we have to eat somehow. All the game has been scared away by whatever happened here." He removed his armor. "Maybe you should go gather some firewood." He could tell that Bulma rolled her eyes, but he ignored it and went back outside to prepare their meal for cooking. Ponos would just take his raw.

* * *

Baba watched the queen closely as the girl prepared for bed. There was something off about the way she moved. It was almost as if she was being a bit too deliberate with her movements. The old woman's frown deepened and she sighed. "Where did she go?" she asked suddenly.

Maron's eyes widened. She turned to face Baba and shrugged. "Who's _she_?"

"Don't play stupid with me, child."

Maron sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know. Her Majesty just asked me to take her place until she returned."

Baba pinched the bridge of her nose. "That child will be the death of me. What did King Vegeta ask you?"

"Well, he actually knew that I wasn't the queen. Thankfully he was smart enough to ask everyone to leave the room before he pointed that out, though."

The old woman looked back at Maron. "He knew you were Bulma's double?" The other girl nodded. "He's got good instincts. Did he go after Bulma?"

"I would assume so. He seemed... concerned," Maron replied. "You know, I think he has a thing for the queen." She giggled.

Baba snorted. "I doubt that. They merely tolerate one another."

"Isn't that how true love starts? They only fight because they like each other. They try to hide it. One day, they won't be able to anymore."

Baba pondered Maron's words. By herself, the girl was not the sharpest tool in the shed. When it came to gossipy subjects like that, she seemed smart enough. _Maybe they do... like each other. It'll be a very cold day in hell before either admits it, though_.

* * *

Horse meat was not very tasty to Bulma. However, she had to eat something. What she was most curious about was the amount of food Vegeta put away. Ponos was a very large animal, so eating an entire horse did not seem that farfetched. However, Vegeta almost put away as much as the canis did and seemed like he could eat more.

"What are you staring at, woman?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen someone eat as much as you. You didn't eat this much in Sirocco," Bulma answered.

"I was being polite. You obviously had not prepared to feed an entire caravan of Saburrans, much less one. Our food intake at once is probably five times as much as a Zephyrean," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded slowly. "I see. So it takes a lot to power a Saburran body. That makes sense, seeing how you all are very strong anyway." She looked past Vegeta to see that Ponos was sleeping. "You killed both our horses to feed us, Your Grace. We are going to walk back Sirocco?"

Vegeta eyed her in annoyance. "If you want to walk, be my guest. I will be riding Ponos back. We will leave when he has had a bit of a rest." He went back to eating.

The prospect of riding Ponos all the way back to Sirocco did not sit well with Bulma. However, walking back to Sirocco was definitely out of the question. She sighed and looked down at the fire they sat around. "Thank you," she said. It was barely above a whisper, but she knew Vegeta heard her.

"For what?"

"You did save me, Your Grace. I would probably be chained and being dragged to Palatium if you hadn't come."

Vegeta stopped eating for a moment, not looking up at Bulma. "Woman, trouble seems to gravitate towards you. You should be thanking Ponos. He did most of the work," he said.

Smiling, Bulma got up and made her way over to the sleeping canis. She scratched behind his large ear gently. "Thank you, Ponos. Bella is surely thankful to you as well," she said softly. The canis growled, letting her know that he heard her. Bulma smiled and went back to her seat.

Bulma glanced around the area as the sun was setting. They would be traveling at night. The thought did not scare her, as she had made her way to Fimbria at night anyway. _I should send a detail to get those people down and have them given a proper burial. I also think I need to pay Coryza a visit. That witch has terrorized my people long enough_, she thought angrily.

"You will not go to Palatium, woman."

"What? I wasn't..."

"Sure you weren't. Your facial expression and body language gave you away." Vegeta dropped a bone on the ground. "You will go back to Sirocco, prepare your army, and wait. Do not fall for the ice witch's trap. She only did this to incite anger. It worked, but you needn't react so irrationally."

Bulma crossed her arms. "You're one to talk about irrational actions. How the hell did you end up all the way out here in the first place?"

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. Then he looked away, crossing his arms. "What does it matter? I came and you are safe." He did not want to tell her about his strange visions or his sudden need to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself to a point, but he also knew there would be times when she needed assistance.

There was something he was hiding. Bulma decided to call his bluff otherwise she would never get it out of him. "You saw it, didn't you? You saw what happened to this place. You saw it as you were leaving Sirocco. That's why you came back." She knew she might have been reaching. With no way to tell what he was thinking or feeling, Bulma was being forced to rely on her instincts. "Tell me the truth, Vegeta."

The Saburran king blinked. He could count on one hand the amount of times she used his given name. His name was a powerful name and the way she enunciated it let him know it held every bit of that power. "Woman, does it really matter?" he looked over at Ponos to see the canis was stretching. "Ponos is ready to go. If we leave now you can be back just before the sun rises. That way you can sneak back inside and trade places with that double of yours."

"Yes it matters and... Wait! How did you know that it wasn't me?" she asked. She received no answer immediately. Vegeta was stamping out the fire. She got to her feet and moved over to him. "Vegeta, how..." She stopped when he hauled her over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Quiet, woman. You'll wake the dead." He knew it was a very poor attempt at a joke, but it shocked her enough into silence. He practically tossed her on top of Ponos before gathering his things and mounting the canis behind her.

Ponos got to his feet with another yawn. Then he set off. The wind on Bulma's face stung for a moment. With Ponos moving so fast, she was struggling to hold on to him. Just as she began to slip off on the right side, strong arms wrapped around her waist and righted her. With a small gasp, she stiffened in Vegeta's arms. His body was surprisingly warm.

"Silly, woman," Vegeta whispered in her ear. He felt her shudder at his sudden nearness. "I knew it wasn't you by the way she said my name."


	7. Chapter 7: Ascent

**War of the World**

**Chapter 7: Ascent**

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened just as Ponos entered the city limits of Sirocco. The town had yet to wake up. The sun was not up yet, but the streetlamps had long since been put out. She yawned and resisted the urge to stretch. She found that she was still being held around her waist. Vegeta had not relinquished his hold on her.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked quietly.

"One of us had to stay awake. After seeing your pathetic attempt to stay conscious, I figured I would be the one to keep watch," Vegeta answered quietly.

It was the most relaxed Bulma had ever heard him speak. There was not a trace of sarcasm in his tone. Bulma managed to maneuver her body to look at Vegeta. He was resting his head on her right shoulder. Her hair had come undone and he was laying in the great mass of it. It was a wonder he had not suffocated. From what she could see of his face, there was a reason that Vegeta sounded so relaxed.

The king was clearly running on fumes. If Bulma included his trip back to Sirocco and then leaving straight from there to go to Fimbria, Vegeta had not slept in a little over 24 hours. _He's not leaving until he gets proper rest and nourishment. Why did he push himself so hard_? Bulma thought. She had to resist the urge to laugh when she heard a very soft snore. _I guess he figured we'll be all right_.

The palace came into view a few minutes later. Before Bulma could pause and wonder how they were going to sneak in, Ponos ran around towards her wing of the castle. With amazing agility that she'd only seen Bella display, the canis leaped up and cleared the stone wall. In another series of jumps and climbs, Bulma found herself on her terrace.

"Well that certainly woke me up," she said softly. She noticed Vegeta had woken up from his very short nap. "We're here."

"I've noticed, woman," Vegeta said. He released her. "Get down so that I may get back to my own kingdom."

Bulma hopped down. "Oh no. You're going to rest for a few hours before you leave. You haven't had any decent sleep in over a day, Vegeta." She stood with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta looked sleepily down at her. He could barely see her in the dark but he knew she was frowning. She'd also used his name, meaning she was probably standing with her hands on her hips. "Woman, I can make it back to... What the hell do you think you're doing?" The king found himself looking up at Bulma. Somehow, she'd pulled him off Ponos. She was standing above him, leering down at him with her arms crossed.

"See? If you were not dead on your feet, you could have completely avoided that. Go get some rest. I'm sure your kingdom will be fine without you for two days."

The king got to his feet angrily. He watched Bulma knock on her terrace doors. Soon, her double answered the door. Bulma turned and motioned for him to follow. Vegeta watched as Ponos relaxed on the terrace, looking out towards the rising sun. _Traitor_, he thought.

When Vegeta entered Bulma's bedroom, he was overcome with the smell of fruit. The overall design of the place was positively... feminine. His senses were greater than Bulma's so the smell jolted him somewhat out of his dazed stupor. It took him a moment to realize Bulma was pulling him towards her bed. She was talking, but Vegeta was too tired to pay attention. Her bed was looked soft and that's all he thought about.

Bulma watched Vegeta lay down on his own. He was out like a light 10 seconds later. "Well, that was easier than expected. I thought I might have had to clock him over the head in order for him to rest. Help me, Maron." She gestured for the girl to come over.

Maron helped put Vegeta in the bed properly. "He's solid as a rock," she said as she lifted one of his legs and removed his boots. Next, the two women took off his armor and cape. Maron recoiled at first at the sight of the dried blood adorning Vegeta's armor. When she saw that Bulma did not flinch, she went back to helping her queen.

Once they'd gotten all of Vegeta's heavy clothing off, Bulma looked him over. "Well, that just won't do. Help me undress him, Maron." She reached for his shirt. Maron was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?"

"Are you serious, Your Majesty? Undress him... completely?" Maron asked timidly.

"Yes. His clothes are filthy. They need to be cleaned and I won't have them staining my sheets." Bulma worked Vegeta's shirt over his head. She got a few grumbles of displeasure from him but he did not wake. Maron joined her after another moment of uncertainty. Together, they undressed the king completely. Bulma covered him up and tossed his dirty clothes in a pile. She sighed and sat down on a stool beside her vanity, looking over at Maron. "So, how did it go?"

"Baba figured it out."

"Was she mad?"

"I think _exasperated_ is a more accurate emotion. I guess she figured you would do something like this."

Bulma chuckled softly. "I might need your services again. I plan on making a trip to Palatium. But right now, I'm going to get a bath. I feel disgusting. Have one of the maids draw me one and have another take Vegeta's clothing to get washed."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Coryza listened to one of Frieza's soldiers recount their attack on Fimbria. Frieza had told her that the task had been completed without any trouble. The people in Fimbria were merely merchants. She knew he had left out vital information, though. The more she listened to the soldier's account of the events, the angrier she grew.

_Raping and pillaging was not part of the plan. The boy just couldn't help himself_, the icy queen thought. She waved her informant away. Once he was gone, she stood from the Ice Throne and marched out the room through a side door.

It did not take long to find Frieza. His daily routine rarely varied and Coryza had learned it long ago. He was with women, as usual. Coryza burst into his private chambers unannounced and loudly. Everyone involved in the reverie was shaken by her intrusion. The one glare she gave them all made them immediately vacate the area.

Frieza sighed and looked at his stepmother. "Why do you always have to ruin my good..." His words were cut off as Coryza's hand went across his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You allowed your soldiers to rape women and children and then steal all of their belongings! To add insult to injury, you string them up by their bodies on a tree! Are you some sort of depraved monster?" she yelled at him.

Her stepson simply smirked. "That's what this is about? I simply told my men to have fun and be creative. What that entailed had nothing to do with me. They got the job done and that's all that matters. Why are you being so touchy about it?"

Coryza sighed. "We are not monsters, Frieza. Have at least some decency."

"War is never _decent_, stepmother. It's survival of the fittest and those who survive are the strongest."

"Don't try to school me on the ways of war, boy. I myself am a greater warrior than you could ever hope to be. You say there is no honor in war. There isn't, but there is a fine line between being a warrior and being a _**MONSTER**_. Make sure you know which side of that line you want to be on." She turned to leave. Before she left, Coryza looked back at Frieza. "And I hope you are prepared to meet the Child Queen. The mercenaries failed to capture her, but she is coming regardless."

That piqued Frieza's interest. "She's coming? Why would she come here?"

The ice queen smirked. "Why else?" She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Vegeta was jarred awake by the slamming of a door. He sat up immediately. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright colors the room he was in. The bed he lay in was soft and the pillows were so plush that he was sinking into them. The sheets were white with a lavender comforter on top. Vegeta's hands instinctively went for his weapon, but to his surprise it was nowhere to be found. Neither were his clothes.

_What the hell? Where are my shoes? Where is my armor? Where are my clothes_? Those were the questions he asked himself. He could not quite remember how he got to where he was at the moment. Before he could dwell any further on his predicament, the door to the room swung open and slammed again.

Bulma stalked across the room to her closet. Vegeta could hear her mumbling to herself. From her tone, she was unhappy about something. She started tossing things out of her closet; mostly articles of clothing. Vegeta stood and made his way over to her. He leaned against the door pane and watched as she continued her rampage through the closet. He took notice of what she was starting to pull out: winter clothing.

"What are you doing, woman?"

The Zephyrean queen nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that, Vege..." She stopped talking as she whirled around to face him. Her eyes widened and she turned beet red. Bulma turned her head away quickly. "Your Grace! You don't have on any clothes! Have you no modesty?" she yelled at him.

"Woman, clearly you undressed me. What's the problem now?"

"Yes, I _helped_ undress you. You were filthy. And it was dark when I did it so I couldn't see anything."

"So how did you know I was _filthy_?"

"You reeked of dead carcass and rain. I was not about to have you laying in my bed, stinking up my sheets. Wrap this around you." Bulma tossed a towel over her shoulder. She waited a few moments and turned to face him. Yelping, she quickly covered her eyes. "Really, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was simply examining the peach-colored bath towel. After a moment, he wrapped it around his waist. "You can open your beady eyes, woman. Why are you acting like you've never seen a naked body before?"

Bulma uncovered her eyes slowly. "Why would I have seen a naked body? Men do not interest me in the least," she said.

"Oh, so you're tastes are more female-oriented? I never pegged you as the type. Though, that would explain your blatant distaste for men..."

The queen squinted at Vegeta. "What? No! I like men, but I'm just not concerned with that type of thing right now. Is there something you need, Your Grace? As you can see, I'm busy."

Vegeta looked at the boots and thermal clothing Bulma had pulled out. "You're busy doing the exact thing I told you _**NOT**_ to do. Woman, you are not going to Palatium. You barely made it to the border before being taken captive. Walking right into their lair is nothing short of proving how much of an idiot they think you are. This is not the way you fight a war," he said.

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Is that so, Your Grace? What happened to the _less talk, more battle_ tactics you repeatedly proposed to me? That woman has got another thing coming if she thinks she can just attack my people and get away with it. She started this war and I'm most definitely gonna finish it." She pushed past Vegeta, carrying several coats. "Your _advice _is noted. Now, is there something you need?" She faced him again.

"Clothing, woman. I need my clothing," he answered tersely.

"I'll have one of the maids retrieve your clothes. For the time being, get a bath or something. The washroom is through that door." Bulma absentmindedly pointed to the bathroom door as she looked through the winter clothes she's pulled out. She raised her head a bit when she saw him disappear into the bathroom without another word. She giggled when she heard the chambermaid gasp. He'd probably flashed the poor girl.

* * *

Baba sat in the garden, reading a collection of scrolls. Bulma had been neglecting her duties lately and it was Baba's job to help her catch up. Bella sat not too far from her. The vulpes' ears twitched and she raised her head. It took Baba a moment to notice the large animal was on alert. She sat the scroll she was reading down. "Is something wrong, Bella?"

The vulpes got to its feet. Bella's tails blocked Baba's view for a moment. Once they were down, she heard Bella growling. A large black animal was coming around the corner. Baba gasped as it slow approached them. Bella stood in front of her protectively. She was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Right before she did, Bulma's voice stopped her.

"Bella wait!" Bulma came between Bella and Ponos. Bella sat next to Bulma and put her tails protectively around her. Bulma pet her head and scratched her ears. "This is just Ponos, Bella. He's perfectly harmless." The queen almost laughed when she noticed that Bella was still eyeing Ponos evilly.

"That animal seems to have taken a liking to you. I find it odd that one so volatile seems to be a friend to all living creatures," Baba said from her seat.

Bulma looked towards the old woman. "Volatile? Baba, you wound me. I don't think I'm volatile. I'm just strong-willed."

"Pffft! You mean _hardheaded_. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that _Ponos_ takes a liking to you. He seems to take after his master," Baba said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma scratched Ponos' ears. "No, Ponos is nothing like Vegeta. Ponos is an absolute darling. By the way, I'm making a trip to Palatium." Bulma rushed through the last sentence. Just as she was about to walk off, she heard Baba standing.

"You will do no such thing, Bulma. I'm sure even the Saburran king has told you that it is foolish to wander into Ostrum and right to Coryza's doorstep. That woman is vile and nothing if not pure malevolence. You will not go. I forbid it," the old woman said firmly.

Bulma stared at her longtime mentor and caretaker. Then she crossed her arms. "Baba, I don't _need_ your permission. I would prefer your blessing, though."

Baba's frown deepened. "You won't listen to simple reason, Bulma. Coryza will kill you if you go to Palatium. If she doesn't, she will take you hostage and hold you there until she feels like killing you. There are so many things wrong with this plan that I cannot even begin to point them out."

"You will just have to trust me, Baba. Technically, I don't have to listen to a word you say. No amount of your bitching will deter me from this course of action. So just suck it up," Bulma said while wearing a smile. She could see Baba was trying to come up with a rebuttal but decided against it. She conceded and threw her hands up in exasperation before walking away from the stubborn young queen.

As Baba left the garden, Bulma noticed Vegeta walking towards them. He had his arms crossed and he was clearly in a foul mood. Bulma pretended to ignore him and started brushing Bella's coat. Bulma could feel him burning holes in her.

"Woman, this is a bad idea."

"As I said before Your Grace, your concern is duly noted. That isn't going to stop me from going through with it. I will be back before you know it. Don't you think it's time you should get back to your kingdom?" Bulma looked over her shoulder at him.

Vegeta knew she was right. He had been gone long enough from his own kingdom. He could not be two places at once. "Don't expect me to come to your rescue _again_. If you find yourself in deep shit it's your own fault."

"I assure you I will not need your assistance, Your Grace. However, I will be leaving in a few hours. Is there more you request of... Oh!" Bulma turned around to see Vegeta directly in her face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She fidgeted nervously. She would never get used to being this close to him. She gasped as he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her closer. He was staring down at her with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"You are a foolish woman. Why can't you just do as I say?"

Bulma frowned and shrugged out of his hold. She crossed her arms. "Because I'm not one of your servants that has to bend to your will. I will do what I think is best."

Vegeta stepped back away from her. "We'll see what is best." He turned abruptly and left. Bulma would not see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Juu was impressed with Regia, the capital of Saburra. She'd been on plenty of missions to Saburra but she had never set foot in Regia. All the little villages in Saburra held none of the grandeur that Regia did, though. Juu enjoyed the dark and mysterious and that's just what the capital city had to offer. It was far and away a much different place that Sirocco. If Sirocco was day, Regia was definitely night.

The blonde spy stood on a balcony overlooking the busy city. It did not surprise her that all she saw were heads of dark hair. There was the occasional person with dark red hair, but everyone either had dark brown or black hair. Another curious thing about their hair was that it was often very wild. Everyone's hair tended to stand on end. Saburrans also were peak physical specimens. Clearly fitness was a high priority in the land.

_The men look like they're chiseled from the finest stone_, Juu thought as she watched some of the guards walk through the courtyard. She smirked appreciatively as she heard noise behind her. The smirk disappeared as she listened to the footsteps. _Soft and unhurried. Definitely the Queen Dowager_. Juu softened her expression as the woman came up beside her.

Serori said nothing for a moment as she looked out over the courtyards. "I am beginning to grow concerned for my son. First, he leaves in the middle of the night with no warning. Now, he's been gone for almost four days. This is most unlike him. Any idea where he might have gone?" she asked pointedly. Serori knew that Juu was the last person to see Vegeta.

The blonde looked at the older woman, the side of her mouth turning up slightly. "If I had to guess, Your Highness, I'd say that King Vegeta went back to settle something with my queen. They clearly have some unspoken connection.

"You are perceptive," Serori said with a nod of her head. "A connection with the young queen, yet he brings you home."

Juu did not miss Serori's disapproving tone. She grinned at the mother of Vegeta. "I've known many men with personalities such as King Vegeta's. If I am anything to him it is but a mere distraction." She noticed the confused look on Serori's face. "I am only here because he chooses to deny himself of what he truly wants."

* * *

Vegeta arrived back in Saburra a day later on Ponos' back. By the time his council got word of his return, he was already storming through the palace to them. Those who passed the king hurriedly paid their respects and moved out of his way. Vegeta was clearly in a mood where only two people could talk to him without getting laid out.

"Your Grace! It is so wonderful to see you back!" the oldest member of the council, Paragus, said as Vegeta entered the conference hall. The rest of the council watched quietly as the volatile king made his way to the head of the table and sat roughly. "Was your venture fruitful?"

Vegeta stared at the old man for a moment. He thought back to Bulma's flushed appearance every time he got close to her. "Very," he said flatly. "The Zephyrean queen is on her way to doing something extremely stupid. In accordance with our alliance, I want to send a battalion to join the Zephyrean army along the northern border."

"What _stupid_ thing is Queen Bulma going to do, sire?" Bardock asked.

"She's going to Palatium. She should be there in about three days," Vegeta replied as though he was stating she went gardening in her own backyard.

The councilmen looked around at each other, talking in hushed tones for a moment. Then Bardock looked back up at Vegeta. "Is there a reason she went, sire?"

"Other than to be a complete fucking moron, not really."

"Son, women fight war on a completely different plane than men." Serori came out from behind a pillar. Vegeta figured his mother was listening in on the meeting. She was always his father's second opinion and she never led him astray. She was also the only person Vegeta completely trusted in the room. "We prefer psychological warfare more than brute force. Coryza aims to make Bulma angry; take her out of her comfort zone."

"Walking into the belly of the beast is counterproductive, Mother. What happens if she goes and gets herself captured or killed? What then?" Vegeta asked. He was rather irritable from all the traveling he'd done recently. His mother shrugged her response. "You women think too much."

"And you men don't think enough."

* * *

Bulma had reached Palatium in record time. She rode into the city, completely undetected. She'd come under the guise of a traveling merchant. Just outside the city walls, Juuna and Yamcha waited for her return. They had been reluctant to let Bulma do this on her own, but they knew she would not be walking through the front door. Bulma had other plans. She waited for night to fall and for the city to be blanketed in darkness. It was well into the night when Bulma sprang into action.

She scaled the palace walls masterfully. From her travels as a child, she knew very many secrets the castle had to offer. She knew almost every escape route and secret passageway. Bulma walked through the snowy garden to a large tree stump. Bulma looked around. She scoffed at the lack of security.

"Can I just say that this is a monumentally stupid idea?" Chichi appeared next to Bulma. She helped the queen pry the trunk open. "Nothing about this plan makes sense. I should've strapped you to your bed until we could talk some sense into you."

Bulma chuckled as the lifted the heavy trunk. Underneath the trunk there was a dark stairwell. Bulma stepped down into it. "You know that never would've worked. I need to do this, Chichi. I promise I'll never leave you out of any of my decisions again." She heard Chichi scoff as her protector disappeared. Bulma continued down the dark tunnel, her eyes adjusting to the minuscule light.

* * *

Cooler entered his room locked in a tussle with a whore. She giggled as his hands roamed her body, searching for a way to disrobe her. He was thrown off balance when the girl was pulled away from him with a yelp. He opened his eyes to see a fist coming towards his face. Before he could react, he found himself on the floor and unconscious.

Bulma turned her head and looked down at the Ostruman whore. The girl looked too terrified to scream. Bulma moved over to her and grabbed her by the hair. She leaned down to her. "If you make a sound, I will kill you. Am I clear?" she asked. The girl nodded quickly, squeezing her lips tight. "Good." Bulma released her and looked back at Cooler. Rolling her eyes, she moved towards him.

Coryza sat up immediately. Her room was still dark but there was something different about it. She squinted in the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust to the minimal light. She saw the moonlight reflect off of something. Her eyes widened minutely until she narrowed them into a frown. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

"Oh? You didn't expect me to come here?"

"No, I expected it. I did not expect such an indirect approach, though." Coryza leaned against the headboard of her massive bed. "I'm a little surprised that you did not just waltz through the front door."

The Zephyrean queen smirked. "We both know that if I did that I'd never leave this place alive."

"What makes you think you'll leave with no harm done now?" Coryza asked with a smile. She heard Bulma kick something. A groan was heard and Coryza's eyes widened when she realized whose voice it was. She sat forward and looked down on the floor below Bulma. Underneath the queen's feet was Cooler. He was hogtied and gagged. Coryza realized that the shiny thing gleaming in the light was a sword that was being held to his jugular by Bulma. The icy woman looked up at Bulma, trying to set her aflame.

Bulma whistled. "If looks could kill, Coryza..."

"You little bitch! Let him go this instant! Cooler has done nothing!"

"Quiet down, Coryza. I've done nothing to him other than knock his face in. However, you and the other one are a special case. I've come to give you an ultimatum."

Coryza stared at Bulma for a moment. She looked down at her moaning son. Bulma kicked him again and he quieted. Coryza gave her a sharp eye but Bulma did not flinch under her intense glare. As far as the young queen was concerned, she'd seen far worse in Vegeta's eyes. "I'm listening."

"Good."

When the Zephyrean queen rode out of the city, she wore a smile that could only match the naughtiest of tricksters.

* * *

Juu looked over at Vegeta. He was standing in all his nude glory at his balcony doors. She had soon learned that the king only wore clothes because he needed to. When he saw her roaming the corridors after his meeting, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his chambers without so much as a greeting. He was working on taking off his clothes by the time he opened the door. Things got a little hectic after that.

But now he was just leaning against the open door, staring out into the moonlight. Juu had to admit that Vegeta was definitely one of the better-looking Saburrans. She'd given in to her baser needs and went to ogle the army while they were training. She'd seen the plethora of muscled physiques and she easily thought Vegeta's was best. However sour his general attitude was, he was still godly in the looks department. Juu had to avert her eyes so that he would not catch her staring.

"Your queen is an idiot," he said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Juu pretended as if she did not hear him. She raised her eyes towards him once again.

Vegeta was still not looking at her. "She went to Palatium to confront Coryza. Even after I told her that it was unwise. She never listens."

"With all due respect, King Vegeta, you sell my queen short. She is more capable than you give her credit for." Juu could see him ready to give a rebuttle to her assertion but she did not allow him to speak. "Yes, she is moody and emotional. However, her emotions are what make her so strong. She knows exactly what she's doing, siree."

The king considered Juu's words. Maybe she was right. Perhaps Bulma could make rational decisions. _She just has an extremely odd way of coming to those decisions_, he thought with a roll of his eyes. He turned his head to look at Juu. He realized that he had no idea what her story was. Why had she accompanied him back to Regia? He walked over to her as she lay in the bed. She watched him. From the way she was postioned, he could tell that she was alert and ready to strike at a moment's notice. _Why would she be poised like that_?

Juu stared at Vegeta with what she thought was a blank expression. He crawled on the bed and up to her. Juu watched calmly as he got closer but she could sense something was wrong. Before she could move, he had pushed her against the headboard of the bed. His hands were on either side of her head. Juu was not scared, just surprised. _And maybe a bit nervous. But never scared_, she told herself.

The king searched her face for some sort of emotion. When he found none, he looked in her eyes. "Did that old woman send you to spy on me?"

"Old woman?"

"The old bat with pink hair. You know very well who I'm talking about."

Juu chewed on the inside of her lip. "Not spy, King Vegeta. If anything, she sent me to make sure we stay on good terms."

"So she sends you as a sex slave?"

"If that's what you want to call it. However, Zephyreans look down upon those who simply pleasure for the sake of it. Women like me give pleasure because we want the same in return. However," Juu moved closer to him, "I'll never be the one you truly want to please."

Vegeta moved away from her. He had nothing to say to that. Instead of responding, he removed himself from the bed entirely and went to the adjoined bathroom. Juu watched him go with a satisfied smile on her face.

_I wonder how long it will be before he realizes it_...


End file.
